Angels of Destruction
by Kawa Barton
Summary: Three women team up to show those Gundam Boys that they can work and be just as bad as they can >D
1.

Konnichiwa!!  
Okies heres a new story! ::crowd:: YEA!! But I alone cannot take credit for it, mah friend Ikasu and I wrote it ^_^ We both thought it up and we both take turns writing each chappy...I wrote chapter 1 and she wrote 2 ect. So like dun think I wrote this masterpiece all bah mah self! Well thankies and please review ^^  
Enjoy the story!!  
  
(sidenote: I dunt own Gundam wing and the story and junk, but I do however own Kawa, Hanami, and Ikasu. Well not totally...but they are me and my friends making so dun take them. Arigatou :) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in a vast forest a young girl no more than five years old ran for her life. Three men followed her in pursuit trying to keep up with the escaping five year old. The girl ran on as hard as she could hurdling logs, and flipping over lakes and streams. She may have been young but she was fully trained in martial arts and acrobatics. The men clumsily followed the frisky girl sloshing through the rivers and creeks while she flipped over and landed ever so neatly on the other side and then taking off again. As she ran on the girl looked back over her shoulder, the men had stopped following her and she could rest. She halted for a brief second and her bright blue oculars took in her surroundings. She stood in a clearing in the middle of the vast forest she had just sprinted through. She knew the clearing and this forest well for she had often come to it for training. As she was about to sit her ears picked up movement to the left of her, she turned to the direction of the sound and looked around warily. Then at the precise moment she jumped straight up and grabbed onto the branch of tree above her. Just as she left the ground the three men had dived in to catch her and had collided with each other. The girl grinned a bit evilly and vaulted from the tree she stood in to the tree next to it and removed a gun from inside her blue jeans.   
  
"State your business with me." The little girl said pointing the gun down at the three men.   
  
"We've come to take you to a foster home Ms. Ikasu." One of the men said standing his arms raised in the air.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because your grandfather isn't fit to take care of you anymore and you need someone to care for you."   
  
"I don't need anyone. I can live on my own."  
  
"Ms. Ikasu, please understand. You're only five years old."  
  
"That's old enough." The cocky five year old replied.   
  
"Five is not old enough! You're just a child! Now put down that gun and please come with us."   
  
"How about no?" the girl grinned.   
  
"I'll take it from here." A voice said coming from the far edge of the clearing.  
  
The arguing party looked to the direction of the voice and was surprised to see a man wearing peculiar glasses and his left hand was a metal tripod looking contraption.   
  
"I'll take the girl gentlemen." The man said.   
  
"But sir we can't give a young girl like Ikasu to you. You're a complete stranger."  
  
"Yes so I am. So let me introduce myself. I am Dr. J and I am currently fostering a young boy named Heero Yuy."  
  
"That's nice sir, but how does that qualify you as a good parent? We haven't seen this "Heero Yuy"."   
  
Dr. J moved to the side and a small boy about the same age as Ikasu stepped forward. His dark blue eyes shifted to Ikasu up in the tree not far from where he stood with his foster father. Ikasu blinked, why was this boy staring at her so strangely? She frowned and twirled her gun around her finger and placed it back in her blue jeans.   
  
"This is Heero." The doctor said gesturing to the boy.  
  
The small boy's expression never changed and he didn't seem shy at all. His wavy brown hair, and green tank moved a bit as a slight breeze whipped through the treetops and into the clearing. His brown sneakers were caked with mud, and his tight black shorts were a little torn, but no other cuts or injuries were noticed.   
  
The three men looked to the boy and the one who seemed to speak for them all replied.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we still cannot let you take Ikasu."   
  
"That's really to bad." The doctor sighed. "Right Heero?"  
  
Heero's eyes shifted from the talking social worker to his foster father, and he nodded. Then with a blink of an eye he ran to the three men and knocked them all flat with a single blow to each of their necks.   
Ikasu watched the amazing young boy her eyes wide, but then she crossed her arms and believed that she could much better. No boy was better than she could ever be.   
  
"Alright lets go Ikasu and Heero." The Doctor said.   
  
Ikasu looked to the man and said. "What makes you think I'm coming with you?" she said.   
  
"Well unless you want to stay in the forest all by yourself at night and have no food, water, or shelter."   
  
"I can find anything I want in this forest. I don't need any assistance."   
  
"My you sure do use large words for a five yearold." The doctor chuckled.   
  
"What's so funny about it?"   
  
"Most your age don't even know what assistance means."   
  
"Weaklings." She said.   
  
"Well come along Heero. We have to get back to continue your training."   
  
Heero nodded and started to walk after Dr. J.  
  
"Wait! Did you say training?" Ikasu asked flipping from the tree she stood in.  
  
The doctor grinned to himself briefly before turning around.   
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What kind of training?" Ikasu asked walking toward him.  
  
"Ms. Ikasu have you ever considered being a pilot?"   
  
"No. But it sounds fun." She said smiling. "I guess I'll come along."  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded. "Alright then lets go."   
  
Ikasu smiled and walked along side Heero. The boy didn't seem to talk much. All he did was nod or shake his head. It annoyed Ikasu quite a bit, but she found that she liked the young boy's company, in an odd sort of way.   



	2. 

The little blonde hair girl jumped to her feet, arms up in the traditional finishing pose.  
  
"Great job Kawa! You seem to get better every day." The girl's teacher applauded her work.  
  
Yes, Kawa had taken a shine to gymnastics. It was her favorite thing of the day, and she loved every minute of it. Not only that, but she was good at it. Coordination, speed, and balance all came naturally to her, putting the girl in the top of the class. Kawa turned to face her teacher, smiling at the encouraging words.  
  
"You can go ahead and leave now, we're done."  
  
The six-year-old nodded and walked over to the wall where a pink bag sat. She pulled on her shoes and bounced out the door into her mother's awaiting arms. Kawa laughed, telling her mom about her day as they walked from the building.  
  
Outside, the pair walked along the concrete sidewalk. Kawa peered up into the 'sky', she living on one of the colonies, before a small boy passed by, adverting her gaze.  
  
He was walking alone, head tilted forward slightly. Brown hair sweeped over his face, covering it partially. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking up once he felt the gaze upon him. Forest green oculars found those of the girl, and Kawa blinked, smile fading. There was something about those eyes she couldn't describe. They seemed endless to her, as if a mask to his emotions. Kawa frowned as she was led away by her mother, and the boy merely continued on his quiet way. Kawa shook her head, it'd be hard to forget a face like that.  
  


~~~  
  


A few days later, Kawa and her parents found themselves driving to the in-town circus. Kawa had a bright smile painted across her face, she'd never been to the circus before and was thoroughly excited.  
  
But soon the smiles were to fade, and excitement forgotten. A truck came speeding out of nowhere, catching the smaller car in the front. Kawa and family were tossed around like dolls as both vehicles skidded across the road. Finally, they came to a stop, Kawa's car now on it's side. The small girl could faintly hear sirens before a black curtain fell across her mind..  
  


~~~  
  


She awoke to bright lights and a white room. A nurse walked over to the little blonde's bed, noticed she was conscious, and left to retrieve the doctor. Kawa moaned faintly, forcing herself to sit up. Her left wrist was in a cast, and bandaging covered random areas of her body. Frightened eyes wandered back and forth, looking for a familiar face.  
  
"Kawa?" A male voice asked. Kawa's head turned at her name. A man stood before her, dressed in a white coat. He looked troubled, and Kawa swallowed, scared, but not sure of what.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry but.. You parents. They.. They didn't make it." he frowned. Kawa froze, eyes fixed upon the man. It couldn't be true! Small hands clasped the gold locket around her neck as tears fell down Kawa's face. Now she was alone, alone and frightened. She felt like that small boy she'd seen only a few days ago.. What would happen to her?  
  


~~~  
  


Kawa recovered, but unfortunately, there were no relatives the hospital could send the girl to. She was passed from one social worker to the next, each time taking more effect than the last. Kawa forgot about her favorite passtime, and tried to forget that day of the accident. She rarely smiled now, and shied away from kids more often if she ever had time to play with any.  
  
So here the little blonde girl sat, in a waiting office. One of the social workers was talking outside to someone who wished to take her. Kawa swung her feet back and forth with a sigh. What little hope she had left of returning to a stable life was clinging to this meeting. And that's all the girl had left - hope. She looked up as the door swung open. In stepped a woman, the social worker, followed by a man.  
  
"Kawa, this is Doktor S." The woman introduced the male standing beside her. The man nodded to Kawa, who only blinked.   
  
The two adults talked for a bit, papers were signed, and Kawa was allowed to leave. Doktor S led the way from the building and to the parking lot, Kawa following alongside.  
  
"So Kawa, ever thought about what you want to be when you get older?" Doktor S glanced down to the girl.   
  
"Not really.."  
  
"Oh? Well, how about I introduce you to piloting?"  
  
Kawa blinked, tilting her head slightly. Her, a pilot? It'd never crossed her mind. Doktor S, however, could see the potential she possessed, and hoped to bring it out.  
  
"You'd teach me to do that?" Kawa questioned, curiosity tinting her voice.  
  
"Yes. It will be years of work, but I think you will like it."  
  
Kawa's eyes lit up. Years? No more moving around? A smile pulled across the girl's features as her once hidden personality began to push back to the surface. Yes, she too thought she was going to like this.  
  



	3. 

Blue oculars swept the crowded street market as a young girl about 15 looked for the right stand. She gave a little yelp of triumph as she spotted what she was looking for. A stand filled with delicious plump apples. She ran over to the stand her short brown hair swishing behind her. Once reaching the stand the young girl picked up an apple and inspected it. She sighed sadly remembering a time when she did exactly this.  
  
It was 10 years ago; she was a young girl about the age of 5. Her mother had taken her to the market to get some apples for the special apple pie she always made. It was a happy warm "spring" day on colony L2 and Hanami was happy. She held her mother's hand tight as they made their way through the bustling crowd and yelling merchants. A few feet from the apple stand Hanami released her hand from her mothers and ran happily to the delicious apples.   
  
"I'll pick out a real good one mommy!" the girl said as she ran.  
  
"Alright Hanami, I'm sure you'll pick out the best.." her mother started and then was cut short. A gunshot echoed through the market silencing everyone. Hanami turned startled by the noise to discover her mother lying dead in the street. Her once sparkling blue eyes turned dark and watery with sadness and disbelief.   
People screamed for police and an ambulance, some ran with fright and others just stood in horror. Hanami ran to her fallen mother and lay her head on blood stained chest.   
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!! Wake up please…mommy you'll ok mommy.." she screamed and the last few words were drowned out by tears.   
  
A few days after her mother died Hanami found her self stuck in an orphanage. She always sat motionless just staring off into space. She received brief counseling, but it didn't seem to help. A few weeks went by until a middle-aged professor, who had the faint resemblance to a mushroom, adopted the young girl.   
  
She still lived with that man and had grown strong both physically and mentally. Suddenly she was forced to the present by the slight shaking of a young man.   
  
"Hey babe you alright?"   
  
Hanami shook her head and wiped the salty tears from her eyes. And found herself staring into a handsome pair of violet eyes. "I'm fine.." she said.   
  
"Are you sure? Cause I mean there was waterfalls pouring out of your eyes."   
  
Hanami chuckled a bit and shook her head again. "No really I'm fine."   
  
"Alright. Well see ya around then I guess."   
  
"Yea, bye."   
  
The young man gave a slight wave and walked off his brown braid swishin behind him. After a few feet he turned and yelled.  
  
"By the way the names Duo!"   
  
Hanami smiled and yelled back. "I'm Hanami"   
  
Duo nodded and smiled and continued on his way.   
  
Hanami sighed and looked to the apple she held.   
  
"I'll make that special apple pie for you mother. It wont be as good as yours, but I'll try."   
  
The merchant behind the stand looked to Hanami with a raised brow and asked.  
  
"Hey miss you gonna buy that there apple or are yew gonna talk to it?"   
  
Hanami looked to the gruffy man behind the stand and smiled.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Yes I'm going to buy it. How much for um.." she quickly counted out the ones she had in her basket. "Five?"   
  
The man smiled. "Its quite alright miss. It usual costs 10 but for a pretty smile like that I'll give it to ya for 5."  
  
The brown-headed girl laughed. "Thank you sir."  
  
The man smiled and took the money offered to him. "You're quite welcome ma'me."   
  
Hanami smiled and turned from the cart and headed for her motorcycle on the far side of the street. Upon reaching it she placed her basket on the back and then swung her right leg over the motorcycle's seat, and then placed her green helmet on her head. She revved her engine and took off down the street leaving a trail of smoke behind.   



	4. 

The digital clock sitting beside the girl's bed announced morning, and quite noisily. The beeping echoed through the small room, causing the sleeping figure to moan. Her hand reached out blindly for the annoying machine. Upon reaching the target, hand slammed down on the snooze button, again throwing the atmosphere into silence.  
  
"Mmf.. Just five more minutes.." The girl mumured, burying herself beneath the mound of twisted and rumpled sheets.   
  
Just as she began to slip into slumber, another disturbance was flung toward the girl. A cat announced it's presence by throwing himself onto the girl's back with a meow. Paws ran along the girl's spine as the feline paced, demanding attention. The girl peered out from her cocoon of covers, blinking to adjust to the light. It was the five-year-old from the forest, Ikasu, though now a good ten years older. She rolled over, forcing the black and white cat to leave his perch on her back.  
  
"Okay Amiage, I'm up.. Did Doctor J send you in after me?" Ikasu mused, turning to her pet. Amiage, appropriately named for the white fur covering his feet, flicked his tail, almost comically. Ikasu had the cat ever since she was ten, a little after her and Heero had begun to train seperately. Perhaps the cat was a distraction from the boy? Who knew, but if that were the intention, it'd worked perfectly. The boy she'd known so long ago was but a faint memory now.  
  
Ikasu stretched her arms above her head with another yawn. Rolling out of bed, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and sky blue spaghetti strap, which had the word "Angel" embroidered into it. Amiage, despite his age, energetically jumped onto the small dresser as Ikasu ran a brush through her hair. The feline knocked a navy hued hair tie to the floor, which Ikasu quickly picked up and tied her hair together with. She laughed as the cat meowed in protest, as if demanding the accessory back. The teenager gave her pet a scratch on the head before scooping him up and slipping from her room.  
  
"Lets go get some breakfast, eh?" She smiled, Amiage purring in agreement. Peering into the kitchen, Ikasu set the black and white feline down, who scampered onto a stool. Ikasu rummaged through cabnets, searching for something to satisfy her stomach. She stood and glanced around with a blink.  
  
"Hm.. awful quiet in here this morning.." She noted aloud. Amiage merely cocked his head in a shrug before his ears suddenly swiveled. The cat darted from his seat, taking off down the hall. Ikasu cringed, taking off after the ball of fur.  
  
"Amiage! Come back here! You know you're not allowed back there!" Ikasu called, following the runaway toward the hanger. Even she wasn't supposed to be wandering around back here without permission. The teenager stopped, peering around for Amiage. She caught a glimpse of a white tipped tail, and sped into the room after it. The girl snagged her cat, who gave a small meow in surprise.  
  
"Just be glad no one's around, we'd be in deep.. Huh? What're you looking at?" Ikasu blinked, following the cat's gaze. She gave a small gasp as blue oculars fell upon the machine standing before her. It was a mobile suit she'd never seen before, and it looked far more powerful than any other.  
  
The suit was mostly white, with hints of a silver-blue and navy. Wings cascaded down from the back, angel-like in appearance; also white with tints of silver-blue. It stood in the dim light without a fault to be found, the perfect machine.   
  
"Whoa.." Ikasu stared in awe, Amiage falling from her grasp and scampering off.  
  
"You like it, eh?" The gruff voice of Doctor J pulled Ikasu from her trance.  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing!"  
  
"Hehe, thought you'd like it. It's name is LunarLancet, and it's all yours."   
  
Ikasu blinked, obviously surprised.  
  
"Mine? This suit is.. mine?"  
  
"Yes, is it so hard to understand? I'm sending you to Earth with it as part of Operation Meteor, which I'm going to fill you in on today."  
  
Ikasu couldn't help but to let a grin slide along her features. She was going to pilot this amazing suit! And to Earth even! She'd never been there, and looked forward to a chance to visit.  
  
"They'll be plenty of time to stare later Ikasu, now come on, there's work to be done." Doctor J chuckled, disappearing back into the shadows. Ikasu shook away her thoughts and quickly followed, smile plastered across her face.  
  



	5. 

A/N: Chapter five! We're moving along quite nicely, ne? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own it all! ::Snags the G-Wing boys.:: =P ..I wish.. x.x; But Orion is Kawa's, so ask her permission if you want to use it.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The sound of voices outside her door caused Kawa to wake from her slumber. She sat up in her bed rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes and then lazily climbed from her pink bunnies and hearts covered sheets and made her way the door. She gave one more big yawn before she opened the door and stuck her head out looking for the owners of the voices. When she saw no one in the dim lighted hall, Kawa tip toed out in her bunny slippers and shut her door behind her carefully. She then made her way down the empty hall to a corner and peeked around. Her eyes went wide and a little drool dribbled out of the side of her mouth at the site she saw. A tall slender young man was talking to Doctor S. The young man had brown hair that gently swept over the left side of his handsome face and forest green eyes, his arms were crossed over his red and blue jacket and his eyes were fixed on the doctor listening. But Kawa's gaze however was not solely on the young man, but on the tall gleaming mobile suit behind him.   
  
"Woooow." The blonde haired girl sighed. "It's beautiful, god I'd die to pilot a thing like that."  
  
The stranger's forest green oculars looked in the drooling girl's direction and glinted with amusement, but his facial expression stayed the same, blank.   
  
"Kawa?" Dr. S asked. "What are you doing up at such an hour?"  
  
Kawa snapped from her daydream and fell over with surprise. "Eee!"   
  
The two men winced as the young girl crashed to the floor in her pajamas. She stood with the help of Dr. S and placed a hand behind her head in embarrassment.   
  
"I'm sorry father but I just heard you two talking and I got curious. Please forgive my rudeness sir." She finished bowing to both the Dr. and the stranger.   
  
When she looked up her eyes met those of the young man and she gasped. She recognized those eyes, they belonged to that little boy she saw a long time ago the day she had lost her parents.   
  
"Are you alright?" the boy asked.   
  
Kawa came to tears streaming down her face, and her right hand clasped onto the golden locket around her neck. She shook the memory away and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry. Don't worry about me." She smiled. "I'll be going now."   
  
She turned and walked off down the hall and into her room. "Who is he…and why is he here?" she asked herself. He obviously was talking over something important with the doctor judging by their faces, and didn't she see a man lying on the catwalk next to the giant mobile suit? She sighed shaking her head and slumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her face. She'd think about it in the morning, when her brain was fully functional.   
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  


  
The next morning Kawa sat outside wearing a pair of short ripped shorts and a purple spaghetti top. She held a pencil in her mouth and moved a strip of blonde hair from her face as she typed away on her little laptop, and growled with frustration as she slammed the mini computer shut.   
  
"There is absolutely no possible way that mobile suit could have been built that large with the normal resources." She grumbled. "So what is it made out of?"   
  
"Gundanium aloi my dear Kawa." A voice said from behind her.   
  
Kawa tilted her head back to see the smiling face of Dr. S. "Gundanium aloi?" she asked. "You mean that's a…gundam?!"  
  
The Doctor nodded, "Yes it is. It's called the Orion."   
  
"Do I get to pilot it?"  
  
"Yes, I was planning to save it for your birthday, but it's a little too late it seems. Seeing as you already discovered it." The doctor chuckled.  
  
The young girl squealed with delight and hugged her adopted father. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!"   
  
The doctor hugged her back and said, "You're welcome!"  
  
Kawa grabbed her laptop and then ran down into the hanger to look over her new suit.   
  
The Orion stood well above the height of a normal mobile suit, and was the sparkling color of blue and gray. In the mobile suit's right hand it held a giant double-headed light saber, its left hand held nothing and was clenched and hung by its side.   
The young girl pilot's eyes sparkled with glee and she climbed up into the cockpit examining all of its machinery.   
After a long while a video screen appeared in front of Kawa. She jumped and then sighed with relief.   
  
"Father don't do that." She laughed while fiddling with something inside her mobile suit. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry Kawa, but you had been in there for so long I wanted to check to see if you were still living."  
  
Kawa laughed musically and replied. "I assure you that I am alive and well."   
  
"That's good. Why don't you take a break for awhile and have dinner?"  
  
"Ooo what did you make?"  
  
"You're favorite."  
  
"Spaghetti?!"  
  
"No your other favorite."  
  
"…what other favorite?"  
  
"Leftovers!!"  
  
Kawa groaned. "Leftovers??"   
  
"Yep. No hurry up or you'll miss it!"  
  
"God, I'd die if I ever missed leftover night." Kawa grumbled as she shut off the screen. "Why can't he cook a decent meal?"   
  
She slid out of the gundam and onto the catwalk closing the cockpit behind her, and stumbled into the green eyed stranger.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She said laughing.   
  
The man laughed sweetly and replied, "It's quite alright miss."  
  
"My name is Kawa." She said extending her hand.   
  
The man took her hand and shook it. "You may call me Trowa."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Trowa."   
  
"And you as well, but I must be going."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry to take up your time."  
  
"Don't be bothered. I enjoyed it, and would like to do it again sometime." And with that he smiled and continued on his way.   
  
Kawa looked after him, here eyes sparkling. "What a hunk.." she said under her breath. "I wonder what he's doing here."   
  
She thought for a few more minutes and then shrugged and continued her way to the kitchen to receive her last meal of the day.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


A/N: There you have it, chapter five. ^^ Good? Bad? Want more? That's what the lil review box is for, ne? ~_^  



	6. Nebulae

  
Hanami hopped off her motorcycle and pulled the helmet from her head. She then grabbed her basket of apples and hurried inside, heading toward the kitchen. Once there, she set down her basket of apples and pulls on an apron. Smiling to herself, Hanami began gathering numerous other ingredients for the pie. She touched a small pendant that dangled from a chain about her neck quickly, and set to work.  
  
Some time later a buzzer went off, announcing the pie was finished. Hanami looked up from her magazine with another smile and ran over, turning off the buzzer. Pulling on some oven mitts, the girl carefully opened the oven door and peeked inside. She grinned triumphantly at the golden dessert and slowly pulled it out, setting it on the counter. Hanami turned the oven off and tossed her mitts aside, admiring her kitchen work.  
  
"Could you come in here, Hanami?" Came the voice of Professor G.  
  
"Coming!" Hanami called back as she finished touching up the kitchen. The girl followed Professor G's voice into the next room, where we was standing beside a computer. Hanami walked over, and the man motioned for her to sit down, which she did.  
  
"I want you to read this over, it's the outlines of Operation Meteor." The professor nodded toward the computer. Hanami blinked.  
  
"Operation Meteor?"  
  
"Yes, it's a project you're going to be a part of."  
  
Hanami was still a bit confused, but turned to the screen. Her gaze read over the text. She gasped, and read it again. Was she understanding correctly?  
  
"You.. you want me to be part of a massacre?" She asked, somewhat angrily. The basic outline of the plan was to drop a colony on Earth and then have mobile suits finish off everyone on the planet. Hanami shook her head in disgust. "I won't do it!"  
  
"I figured you'd say that. So.. I have an offer to make you."  
  
"An offer?" Hanami turned from the screen to face Professor G.  
  
"Yes. I want you to ignore everything you just read. Instead, I'll send you to Earth with a different task. You'll periodically be sent various missions against Oz. You'll be a protector of the colonies." He explained. Hanami studied him a moment, thinking it over.  
  
"I'll do it." She nodded. Professor G smiled.  
  
"Excellent, follow me then." He turned and headed out of the room, leading the way to the hanger. Hanami hopped from her chair and followed, curious. As the pair stepped onto the catwalk, Hanami's eyes widened. There, standing before her, was the greatest mobile suit she'd ever seen.  
  
It stood larger than most mobile suits, and carried a thermal energy weapon in one hand. The color of the metal kept to a darker scale, mostly blacks and deep violets. It looked built for speed and stealth.  
  
"Wow.. it's amazing.." Hanami gawked. Professor G nodded.  
  
"This is what I'm sending you to Earth in. The Nebulae."  
  
Hanami looked to the professor as he spoke before returning her gaze to the suit. Nebulae. She spoke the name in her mind, smiling to herself. She was going to Earth in this amazing suit to protect the colonies? Sounded good to her.  
  
"So when do I get to test drive it?" Hanami grinned. Professor G chuckled.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow."  
  
"Awesome." She grinned again, now becoming as anxious as a child on Christmas Eve. What would it be like? Would it be more difficult than a normal mobile suit? She'd find out the answers tomorrow.


	7. Easier Said Than Done

VREEEE! Was the lovely sound of a mobile suit up and running. Ikasu sat at the controls to the LunarLancet and was having a semi-difficult time.   
   
"Use the right lever to move the right arm!" Doctor J yelled up at her.   
   
"I am! But the arm isn't moving!!" Ikasu replied.  
   
The Doctor shook his head and laughed. The giant mobile suit had it's right leg in the air and was kicking it back and forth like something was stuck on it's foot.   
   
"My dear child, use the OTHER right lever."   
   
Ikasu looked down at the control pad and laughed embarrassed. "Oh! I see it now. The little one goes to the arm and the big one is for the leg! Gotcha!!"   
   
The LunarLancet moved its right arm and waved a sloppy hi to the embarrassed doctor. "Hello Doctor J!!" Ikasu said from inside the mobile suit.   
   
"Ikasu can you please focus and move the gundam forward to that white line over there?"   
   
"Yes sir!"   
   
The new pilot of the LunarLancet furrowed her brow in concentration and thrust the right foot of the gundam forward followed by the left. From outside, the gundam seemed to walking in a marching style. Its mechanical arms were down by its side and its legs came out straight and then bent and pushed it forward.   
   
A sweat drop appeared behind Doctor J's head as he watched the comical site.  "We have a long way to go." he sighed. "A very long way.."  
   


~~~  


   
That night Ikasu went over the controls to the LunarLancet again and again in her head. She lay on her bed in her blue nighties and with a flashlight read the controls out to white cat Amiage.   
   
"The large left switch is for boosters on the left side, and the small left switch is for the boosters on the back of the left leg." Ikasu sighed. "Geez Amiage there sure is a lot to remember. I don't think I'll ever be as good a gundam pilot as J wants me to be. What do you think?"   
   
Her cat purred and rubbed up her face in reply.   
   
"You really think I can do it?"   
   
"Mreow"   
   
Ikasu giggled. "Thanks Amiage."  She scooped her purring ball of fur and hugged it. The cat rubbed its soft head under her chin and around her face purring louder and louder.   
   
"Hee hee, alright time for bed. We got a big day tomorrow!"   
   
The young girl crawled underneath her blue sheets and clicked off her flashlight, and then kicking it and the control manual to the floor, "Goodnight Amiage." she said sleepily.   
   
"Mreow" came the reply.   
   
Ikasu smiled and turned over on her side snuggling up into her sheets. Tomorrow was indeed going to be a big day. With that last thought in mind the young pilot closed her eyes and dreamt of how the following day would go. Well at least she hoped the way it would go.   
   


~~~  


   
Ikasu was awakened by the quiet hum of the hanger opening not far from her room. She yawned and stretched sitting up in her bed, and looked to her clock.   
   
"Wow it's only 5:30, I still have an hour left to sleep." she looked to the door. "But I wonder what the hanger is being opened so early for."   
   
The girl stood and her long brown tresses tumbled down well near her ankles. She quickly dressed in to a pair of blue jean shorts and a green tie dyed spaghetti top and quietly made her way out the door and to the hanger.   
   
When she reached her destination she was surprised to see a face she hadn't seen in ten years. It was Heero, the grumpy little five year old boy was now 15 and well built. His messy brown pointed every which way and gently blew across his handsome face and dark blue eyes as a breeze whooshed in from outside.   
   
"Oh my god…." Ikasu sighed. "I have never seen such a gorgeous creature in my life."   
   
"Or a more dangerous."   
   
Ikasu jumped hearing the voice behind her.  "Doctor J!" she laughed nervously. "Good morning heh eh."  
   
The Doctor smiled. "It's alright Ikasu. Heero is just here to see how you're fairing on the LunarLancet."   
   
"Oh he did? Not going to be to pleased is he?" Ikasu said smiling weakly.   
   
"I think he will be. I heard you studying last night, and when I went to check on you this morning you were moving the gundam in your sleep." the old doctor chuckled. "You were also making the noises."  
   
A sweat drop formed behind the young pilot's head. "I did that??" she asked laughing.   
   
The Doctor nodded. "Now get some breakfast, you've got a big day ahead of you."  
   
Ikasu nodded. "Yes sir." 


	8. Earth Bound

Ikasu made her way toward LunarLancet for the day's test drive and practice. But today she had a new observer - Heero. She passed by the stone-faced boy as she headed for her Gundam, and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Long time no see, eh?" She offered a smile. Heero looked up, prussian oculars wandering over the girl.  
  
"Hn." Was the mere reply. Ikasu blinked, slowly returning to her walk. Well, he hadn't changed much.. Still as quiet as ever. Ikasu shrugged as she came up to Lancet. Grabbing the boarding cable, she rode her way up to the cockpit and climbed inside. The female buckled herself into the seat and closed the hatch as the suit hummed to life.   
  
"All right, let's see if that studying paid off." Ikasu cracked her knuckles and let her hands fall across the controls. The screens around her flashed on, giving the pilot a view of the outer world. Standing to the side were Heero and Doctor J, who directed her to go outside.  
  
_Now or never._ Ikasu noted mentally as she closed her eyes momentarily. A swivel of the controls and Lancet turned toward the opening before moving forward. The walk wasn't a march now, but smoother. The two observers watched, following the suit outside. Lancet went off further, to where targets were to be fought. Ikasu stopped, turning back toward Doctor J and raising Lancet's right arm.  
  
"Ready when you are!" She called, before thrusting Lancet into the air. Doctor J reached over to a small panel and hit a few buttons. An alarm briefly sounded, announcing the oncoming missiles. Ikasu took one last glance toward Heero as she drew Lancet's beam saber.  
  
About a dozen of the objects launched into the air, locked onto the Gundam as their target. They were weak missiles, but missiles none the less. Ikasu vaulted into action, bringing up the twin machine cannons within Lancet's shoulders. A shower of bullets fell on the first line of attackers, neutralizing four of them. As the rest closed in, Ikasu jerked the controls, causing her suit to duck and weave as beam saber lashed out. Small explosions filled the sky as one missile was detonated after the other.  
  
As the air cleared and Ikasu realized she'd hit them all, she blinked. She got them all? Without a scratch to her own suit? Ikasu couldn't help but to let a smile erupt across her features as she landed LunarLancet. She guessed the studying surely had paid off. Or perhaps it was because of who as watching. Either way, the pilot had put on a perfect performance.  
  


~~~  


  
Off in the L3 colony area, as well as some time later, Kawa swung Orion's beam saber in a tight arc, demolishing the target before her. She too was working hard and this was her last day of practice before she was to be sent to Earth. The girl had come a long way in her training with the Gundam since she'd first recieved it. Her first test-drive was clumsy and somewhat difficult, but now it looked as if Kawa had grown up in that suit. Another target fell to Orion's saber before a message popped up on the viewscreen.  
  
"That's all for today Kawa, you should get some rest."  
  
Kawa flicked her attention to the familiar face of Doktor S and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, big day's tomorrow after all." Kawa pulled on a few controls, walking the Gundam back to the hanger. She brought it to a stop beside the catwalk and shut it off, hopping out of the cockpit. Slow strides carried her along the metal pathway as gaze wandered throughout the room.   
  
She'd be leaving this all behind tomorrow. Leaving it all to a place she'd never even been before. And to do what? Fight. To destroy an organization that planned on taking complete control if given the chance. Well, she wasn't going to give Oz that chance. Kawa nodded to herself, a spark of determination now in her eyes. Yes, that was a promise she intended to keep.  
  
Exiting the hanger, Kawa slipped down the hall and into her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and ran a brush through her blonde hair. The girl then slid into the bathroom briefly to brush her teeth before climbing into bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she lay in the dark, absently thinking.  
  
"I'll sure miss this place.." She whispered to herself, accompanied by a small sigh. But perhaps she'd meet some interesting people on Earth.. and it's not like she wouldn't be able to come back. Humans could travel freely between the colonies and Earth. Kawa closed her eyes, smiling as she drifted off toward slumber.  
  
Morning eventually came, and Kawa eagerly climbed from bed. She cleaned up and got dressed before grabbing some breakfast. Morning routine finished, her and Doktor S headed for the hanger.  
  
"There's your suit." Doktor S nodded toward a space suit hanging on the wall. Kawa slipped over, plucking it from it's perch and pulling it on over her clothes, excluding the helmet. The pair made their way over to Orion, which was all ready loaded into a space capsule. The young pilot climbed in, buckled up, and pulled on her helmet.  
  
"Farewell." Kawa smiled as she waved down to Doktor S.  
  
He waved back as the hatch closed. Doktor S retreated from the hanger, moving to a control room. Fingers ran along the buttons, opening a door that would lead directly into space. A final command was punched in, and the capsule surged forward, disappearing from view.  
  
"Good luck."


	9. Japan here I am!!

A slight breeze whipped through the quiet forest in southern Japan. Unseen birds chirped musically in the luscious green branches and small creatures scurried on the forest floor into the foliage looking for food or shelter from the on coming storm. As gray clouds huddled in overhead a slight hum of machinery disturbed the peaceful silence. As the machine grew nearer the sudden winds it created disturbed the dead leaves and dirt on the ground sending them flying into the air towards the sky. The birds silenced themselves so as not to give away their presence and watched in silence as two pair of gundanium covered feet landed with a soft thud on the grass-covered ground.   
  
"Mission completed, we have arrived to planet Earth."   
  
A figure stirred and yawned rather loudly. "Thanks Neb. Now where exactly are we on earth?"  
  
"We are in the southern most forest of Japan.  No immediate danger. It is currently 78º F and a storm approaches." The metallic voice of the computer responded.  
  
"Roger that! Now Neb send a report back to Dr. G for me tell him that I arrived safely and to send my next mission ASAP."   
  
"Understood."   
  
The pilot smiled to herself and opened the door to the cockpit of the Nebulae. She climbed out and stretched her arms above her head letting another loud yawn escape from her mouth. She then gave a sigh as she looked around the forest clearing her hands on her hips.   
  
"So this is Earth ne?" she said to no one in particular.   
  
As soon as these words had spoken small raindrops fell from the sky and onto her head. She jumped a bit never feeling the substance like this before. Her brown eyes averted to the sky and squinted against the falling water. She smiled and stuck out her tongue and held out her hands just like a little kid would do playing in the rain for the first time.   
  
"Hanami you have mail from Dr. G." the gundam said after a few minutes.   
  
Hanami looked to the gundam soaking wet, though she didn't care. She smiled and climbed in shedding off her space suit and donning a pair of dry clothes before hitting the vid screen.    
  
A beep followed her motion and the familiar face of Dr. G appeared.   
  
"Hello Hanami. I assume your setting up camp outside Nebulae so I'll just leave the instructions for you in this message. You are to report to an Inn outside the forest about three miles from here. Stay there until you receive a package. The package will contain a disk that will hold your mission objectives. Nebulae has a map to your destination ask her to print it out and you'll be set. I hope you're trip here was enjoyable and I hope you enjoy earth for the time being. But don't forget why you're there. The fate of the world and the colonies lie in your hands. Farwell Hanami. Report to me as soon as you receive the disk."   
  
The girl pilot sighed and flicked the screen off.   
  
"Well at least I can look around before getting right to work!"  she stated happily while grabbing her luggage.   
"Hanami would you like me to print the map to the Inn out for you?" Nebulae asked.  
  
"Oh, yes thanks Neb. Then you can shut down. I'll be seeing you in a few days though! Take care!"  
  
"Yes, You too."   
  
The brown haired pilot smiled and slid out of the cockpit after grabbing the printed map and then threw her bags to the ground, then leaping and landing with shear grace betwixt them.   
  
"Farewell Neb!!" she called as she walked off carrying her luggage.   
  
The gigantic mobile suit gave one last hum of life in reply and then powered down. Hanami turned her wet hair clinging to her face. The rain still pouring she smiled briefly and then continued on her way through the vast forest hoping she would reach the Inn soon.   



	10. A Change in Plans

Ikasu sighed as blue optics opened. Before her sat the planet known at Earth, just waiting for her to set foot upon it. From the colonies it seemed a mere blue orb, but now the young pilot could see the difference between continent and ocean, and the clouds that blanketed them. Gentle swivels of the controls directed the girl's shuttle toward the invisible shield surrounding the planet - the life giving atmosphere. Ikasu smiled to herself as she ate up distance between herself and the Earth, excited.  
  
"This is Ikasu reporting. I'm preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere. From there will proceed to landing coordinates in South Korea." Was spoken, seemingly to no one. Ikasu sat back in her seat, hands resting lightly on the controls. Well, this was the moment she'd been waiting for. A chance to visit a world she'd only heard about before.  
  
A beep and flashing light to her left caused the pilot to wake from her thoughts. Fingers flew across keys, bringing up a view of the sky slightly behind her. Behind her was an Alliance aircraft, which seemed to have doubts about the shuttle they were following.  
  
"Company all ready, eh?" Ikasu noted aloud, pressing a few more keys. "Well, if they wanna talk, they'll hafta catch me first." She grinned, grabbing her controls and shoving them forward. Her craft lurched, speeding away from the carrier. The Alliance too increased their speed, now fully suspicious. Just as both crafts began to enter the atmosphere, Ikasu's seemed to change.  
  
"Sir, there appears to be something happening to the unknown shuttle." One of the Alliance pilots announced.   
  
Indeed there was. Ikasu's shuttle was breaking away from the Gundam within, giving the appearance that it was falling apart. As the last pieces fell away, however, it was obvious to the carrier what had happened. LunarLancet's wings spread amidst the clearing debris, catching the sunlight for a brief moment before wrapping around the front of the suit. Two smaller, less elegant wings raised to provide maneuverability as the first pair provided protection against the atmospheric heat.  
  
"Sir, it's transformed into a mobile suit!" The same Alliance pilot called.  
  
"Well what kind?" Questioned their superior.  
  
"Sir, there's no data on it. It's nothing we've ever encountered before." The pilot turned his head to the commander with a blink. The commander wrinkled his brow in thought.  
  
"Send out the Aries once we're in the atmosphere. We'll either catch that suit or destroy it."  
  
The pilot nodded and returned to his controls.  
  
As soon as the heat diminished, Ikasu again swiveled her controls. The angel-like wings pulled away from the body of Lancet, spreading back like those of a bird. Those moved from her vision, the pilot was met with a beautiful view of the Earth. Ocean and continent alike stretched across her vision, welcoming her. Ikasu smiled as she watched it all. There was no way she'd let that Alliance carrier stop her now. Not when she was so close. With that thought in mind, the pilot shot her suit forward with another burst of speed.  
  
Just as the commander had instructed, two Aries suits were released into the atmosphere. They sped away from the carrier, easily faster, one with missile pod, the other with chain rifle. The missile pod was raised once Lancet was within range, launching twin missiles. They flew true, hitting their target and jerking around the pilot inside.  
  
"Oof! So they're out for a fight.." Ikasu shook her head, glancing to a screen to her right. Upon it were the Aries, preparing to fire another round. Ikasu swerved Lancet around, drawing the large beam saber. The last two missiles were fired, and Lancet jerked to the right, dodging them this time.   
  
Now one Aries leveled the chain rifle, handing a second to the other. The open fired as Lancet charged forward. Ikasu dodged and weaved, cutting the distance between her and the Aries. The two Alliance mobile suits split up, taking Lancet's opposite sides.  
  
The three suits continued to battle it out in the atmosphere like that, exchanging bullets and slices with beam saber. Ikasu launched forward again, machine cannons out. The bullets caught the first of the Aries suits, stopping it short until she could come in and finish it with a quick stab of her saber. As she did that, the other Aries came in from behind, slamming full force into the Gundam. As Lancet fell, the Alliance suit again open fired, rewarded with a hit and smoke.  
  
"Erg." Ikasu cursed under her breath as red lights flashed within the cockpit. Swiveling Lancet around, Ikasu brought up the right arm. Four small missiles were released from beneath a panel, quickly destroying the remaining Aries. Ikasu narrowed her eyes, searching the skies for the carrier, but it was nowhere to be found. She sighed to herself as she continued her descent. Well, not every problem could be avoided. Ikasu ran her fingers along the controls, pushing keys here and there. A map appeared in front of her and she sighed again.   
  
"Great, another problem." The battle had taken her off course, and because of the needed repairs, she couldn't take the time or fuel to correct it. Blue eyes searched the map as it calculated her new destination. Japan. Ikasu nodded, throwing her controls down for a faster descent.   
  
The ground grew closer by the second becoming for detailed to the pilot. More controls were pulled and Lancet slowed for the landing. Wind whipped through the trees of the forest Ikasu was approaching, sends various animals scurrying or flying away. As soon as LunarLancet's feet touched ground all again became calm.  
  
"Looks like the middle of nowhere.." Ikasu blinked, bringing up another map. It searched the area, looking for the nearest town. A small beep announced the results, and Ikasu's gaze looked it over. Hm, not too far. She could just leave Lancet here and come back later with a truck. Ikasu typed up her new coordinates into a mail and sent it out to Doctor J. That done, the pilot quickly abandoned her space suit and climbed out of the cockpit. She smiled as she briefly observed the surroundings, then began her hike to the town. Little did she know she was headed for the same destination as Hanami.  
  



	11. The Green Dagger

Kawa ran along a dark alley way as fast as her blue tennis shoed feet could carry her. Her pistol was held ready to fire in her right hand and her face showed an expression of determination. The young girl jumped as a bullet shot for her foot and missed. These guys had good aim, but she had better. Kawa turned and while running backwards shot one of her pursuers in the arm. The man yelled in pain and dropped the pistol he carried and stopped his pursuing. The other two men who accompanied him continued their chase to Kawa's disappointment and she quickly turned back around to continue fleeing. But to as the girls dismay she turned a corner to find that the alley was a dead end. Still the pilot rushed onward to the brick wall, and instead of stopping did a running flip and landed behind the charging men.   
  
"Hey dudes!!" she yelled to them once she had landed.   
  
The disgruntled men turned to face their opponent.   
  
"Looking for me?" she asked pointing the pistol toward them.  
  
The two men smirked and one who was slightly taller than Kawa stepped forward. His face by far was the uglier of the two and was covered in many scars and gashes, his greasy black hair didn't help his looks either.   
  
"Look babe, you're out numbered. Now put down that gun and come quietly and we promise not to hurt you."   
  
Kawa laughed, these guys thought she was just some wimpy little girl with a gun. Heh, boy were they in for a surprise!  
  
"What if I don't want to come with you guys?" she smirked.  
  
"Then we'll just have to hurt ya." The smaller guy behind ugly said.   
  
"Don't think so." Kawa said twirling her pistol. "You guys are the ones that are gonna be in a world of hurt!"  
  
After speaking her share Kawa twirled her pistol once more and then quickly shot two bullets, one for each of the men. The two mini torpedoes soared through the air and hit true hitting the taller one in the chest, and the smaller one in the head. The young pilot grinned and then blew the smoke from her barrel.   
  
"Serves ya right, bastards." She said, and then turned to be accompanied with the man she shot earlier.   
  
"You might want to get that arm checked up," she said. "There's nothing you can do for your friends."   
  
Then with that last remark the blonde haired pilot strolled out of the alley way and into the street. The young pilot sighed continuing on her way her blue eyes searching the street.  
  
"Man, this really sucks. Those guys totally took me off course, wait no there it is!" the girl beamed in triumph. "The Green Dagger Inn, that's it alright!"   
  
Kawa quickly looked both ways before she crossed the busy street in southern Japan and then made her way into the cozy Inn. Inside a young shorthaired girl greeted her. She looked about the same age as Kawa and stood just a little taller.   
  
"Hello." The girl said happily. "Welcome to The Green Dagger! Will you be staying the night?"  
  
Kawa smiled, she liked this at-the-door service! It beat waiting in line!   
  
"Yes I don't know exactly how long but it should be a few weeks. I hope that's alright."   
  
"Oh yes that's fine! Why on earth are you staying so long though? If you don't mind me asking."   
  
Kawa blinked she hadn't thought this far ahead, but she quickly thought up a solution.   
  
"I'm having a house built in the woods not to far from here. It won't be done till a few weeks."  
  
The girl nodded. "Oh I see. Well I'll register you! May I have your name?"  
  
"Kawa Nikoniko"   
  
"Alright Miss Kawa. I'll go get your room number now. If you need any further assistance just call for me, my name is Hanami."   
  
"Thank you very much Miss Hanami."   
  
"You're welcome."  
  
As the ladies went their different ways each seemed to think the same thoughts about the other.   
  
"There aren't any villages in the woods south of here," thought Hanami. "I wonder what that girl is really staying here two weeks for." Her eyes narrowed, "She's probably part of OZ."   
  
Kawa turned feeling the presence of eyes on her back. Her icy blues meet the dark blues of Hanami's and they locked for a moment as if trying to see through each other.   
  
"She definetly hasn't been working here long." Kawa thought as her eyes averted to one of the other Inn workers. "All of them have name tags, and special uniforms. She however, doesn't."   
  
Then the young pilot turned and sat a small wooden table that she had been standing next to and flicked her attention to another a new guest who had entered the room.   
She was tall and slender, and had extremely long brown hair that cascaded down her back to her ankles. The girl's blue eyes were as bright and cheery as those of a young child, and her shirt seemed to help bring them out. The tall girl's red tennis shoes carried her over to the door and she caught Kawa's gaze as she exited. So there were two suspicious women in this tavern? Kawa would have to watch her back, they might be part of OZ.   



	12. Friend or Foe?

It's a tad bit short...gomen x.x; But neither of us have been in a real writing mood latley.. ^^;; Welp enjoy! I'll try and get 13 up today or tomorrow!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Hanami flopped down onto her bed, eyes glancing around the room once. In the girl's hands was a box, a box she didn't want anyone else to see the contents of. Satisfied that she was alone, slender digits pulled open the small package. Hanami tipped it over and shook gently, causing a small disk to fall from it's previous location. The pilot picked up her gift and tucked it safely away in her dresser.  
  
"After my afternoon shift I'll have to go check that out in Nebulae." She noted aloud before slipping from her room. Hanami brushed off her uniform as she walked downstairs and into the main room. She then checked in with the manager and began making rounds to all the tables.  
  
"Can I get you anything, miss?" Hanami dropped her right hand onto the tabletop. Seated in a chair was Ikasu, who promptly looked up from her papers at the question.  
  
"Er, no thanks.." Ikasu shook her head as hands ruffled and stacked paper. Hanami glanced down at the work and blinked. Was that a sketch of a mobile suit she saw for a brief second? Nah. Hanami offered a smile, nodded, and proceeded to the next table. Odd. She had a weird suspicion about that girl.. Oh well, she had bigger things to worry about.  
  
As soon as her work shift was over, the young pilot rushed back to her room. She quickly closed the door, changed into some jeans and a baby tee, and pulled her disk from it's hiding place. Tucking it into her pocket, Hanami made her way from the Inn and to her motorcycle she managed to bring from the colonies. Pulling on her helmet, the girl swung aboard, taking off toward the forest.  
  
A short drive later Hanami found herself beside the giant mobile suit. Grabbing the boarding cable, the girl slipped her foot in the loop and rode her way up to the cockpit. The pilot climbed in, flopped down in the seat, and stuck the disk into the designated compartment. The screens around Hanami hummed to life, filling the cockpit with an eerie glow. Maps, along with written instructions, appeared before the girl, informing her of the night's mission. Blue eyes read over each word, and studied each diagram. So this was her first OZ attack?  
  
"Right, will do." Hanami nodded, pulling the disk out and safely storing it. Buckling herself into her seat, the girl took the controls of her Gundam and took off for the target.  
  
Landing at the base, Hanami drew Nebulae's thermal energy weapon. It ignited, forming into a twisted blade, similar to a scythe in design. The mobile suit vaulted forward, slashing at suits left and right. Small explosions filled the air with each swipe that made its mark. Hanami narrowed her eyes as she fought. There were more suits here than expected. No matter, just meant a little extra effort. The pilot raised her weapon, ready to take down another suit, when a missile from above caused it to explode.   
  
Hanami blinked, swiveling her attention to the sky. There, above her, was Lunar Lancet, taking out one suit after the other. It fought with machine cannon, missiles, and a beam saber. The Nebulae pilot began to wonder what organization the suit belonged to, when a flashing light to her left caused her to turn. Yet another suit had joined the scene - Orion. It was also on the ground, fighting with a thermal energy weapon and vulcan cannons.  
  
"Who are they and where'd they come from?" Hanami hissed under her breath, returning to the battle. The three Gundams seemed to ignore each other's presence as they neutralized the remaining OZ troops, but as soon as the last had fallen, they turned to face each other. Orion approached Nebulae and Lancet landed, all three with weapons drawn. The Gundams stood motionless, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Hanami stared ahead at the screen, wondering whether these two were friend or foe..


	13. New Comrades

A pair of bright blue oculars narrowed at the sight of the other gundams standing before them. Each was oblivious to the sounds of minor explosions in the background and the many mobile suits burning at their feet. Then the fine lips of Kawa moved as she spoke to, as it seemed, herself.   
  
"Orion, show me the faces of the other pilots."   
  
The gundam hummed a little louder as it did the invisible scan across the cockpits of the two strange gundams. Two faces appeared on the screen, two young girls, both with brown hair, blue eyes though one had long hair and the other had short. And Kawa recognized both of them.   
  
"Hanami," Kawa said smirking. "And the other girl at the Inn. Both whom I totally suspected."   
  
The young golden haired pilot skimmed down their paragraphs that held their information.   
  
"Neither of them are working for Oz," Her eyes narrowed. "Then what are they doing here?"   
  
A shift of movement caught Kawa's eye and Orion's arm deflected a blow from the LunarLancet's light saber just in time.   
Kawa grinned and pulled her saber from its sheath.   
  
"If it's a fight you want! It's a fight you'll get!!" she yelled while attacking the opposing gundam.   
  
As she was about to strike a voice projected over the systems of the gundams preventing any further violence.   
  
"Stop! I said stop you guys!!"   
  
Kawa blinked and stood Orion up right its head facing the gundam it came from, The Nebulae.   
  
"We shouldn't be fighting! I mean come on we are all on the same side!! We beat up this Oz base together!!" the voice continued.  
  
"We all have our different missions and objectives," came the voice of Ikasu. "And I won't let either of you get in the way of mine."   
  
"You don't understand our missions and objectives are the same!! We have to work together!!"  
  
"Do you fight for the colonies?" Kawa asked.   
  
"Yes.."   
  
The blonde haired pilot unbuckled her seatbelt and turned the Orion off after sheathing its blade.   
  
The other gundam beside her The LunarLancet still hummed with life with its weapon drawn as Kawa stepped from the Orion her hands on her slender hips and her blonde hair, blue shirt, and khaki shorts blowing in the slight breeze.   
  
Her blue eyes looked to each of the gundams as she stood out in the open on her cockpit door, her hand at her gun just in case.   
  
Both of the strange gundams seemed to stare at her as if looking her over making sure it wasn't some kind of a trick, but Kawa didn't have to wait long The Nebulae's green eyes soon lost their bright light and the pilot stepped forth followed by the LunarLancet's pilot.   
  
"So are we going to work together?" Hanami asked hopefully.   
  
Ikasu looked to the Nebulae's pilot her arms crossed. "I suppose."  
  
Kawa smiled. "Well we all stay at the same place. Maybe we can talk it over?"  
  
The other two pilots nodded and they waved to each other as they climbed into their gundams once more and flew them to the forest at which they slept unnoticed.   
As they flew Kawa thought to herself why she had even bothered to get out of her gundam, and just left herself open like that. Yes they had done nothing but if they had…it would have been a stupid mistake on her part.   



	14. More?

Ikasu leaned back in her chair, two of the legs lifting from the floor. Blue oculars wandered across the nearly empty inn, at least for now. The three female pilots had went their separate ways to hide their Gundams, and were to meet back in the main room. So that's where the teenager was, sitting and waiting.   
  
Gaze wandered back to the laptop she had resting on the table's surface. She'd looked up some information on the two. After all, one could never be too careful. She closed the windows, looking up as she heard voices.  
  
"About time." Ikasu glanced toward Kawa and Hanami. The blonde merely shrugged, her and Hanami taking a seat at Ikasu's table. Hanami cleared her throat to cut the suspicious glances being handed back and forth.  
  
"It's obvious we've all been sent here for the same thing. To stop Oz. Am I right?" Nebulae's pilot looked from Ikasu to Kawa, who both nodded. "Which means," she continued. "That we'll be running into each other more. So we might as well make this easier on ourselves and cooperate rather than compete."  
  
"She has a point." Kawa cast a side glance toward Ikasu. The brunette shrugged.  
  
"Fine by me, as long as Oz's ass gets kicked and kicked fast." She let a grin slide across her features. Hanami smiled, glad this had gone smooth enough.  
  
"So, where are you two from?" Kawa questioned, trying to start up a conversation. "I'm from the L3 colony cluster."  
  
"L1 area." answered Ikasu.  
  
"L2." Hanami nodded.  
  
"Guess we've all come a long way, eh?" Kawa grinned.  
  
"That we did, but the trip was worth it in my opinion. Never been to Earth before." Hanami noted, letting her gaze wander to an open window. The other two teenaged girls nodded in agreement.  
  
As Hanami and Kawa engaged in further conversation, Ikasu lifted the screen of her laptop. Finger pushed one of the keys, bringing the blank screen to life with a picture of Amiage. Ikasu smiled briefly at the wallpaper, her cat supporting a goofy grin, as much as cats could grin anyway. She suppressed a chuckle as she clicked open her internet. While awaiting the sign on, she absently listened in on her companion's conversation, gaze drifting up to the ceiling. Soon various screens and pop-ups appeared, and the Lancet pilot returned her attention to the computer.  
  
Wait. What was that? Ikasu ignored the mail she was signing on to check for, eyes instead locked upon a news headline.  
  
_Mobile Suit Factory Demolished in Mysterious Explosion!_  
  
Somehow the pilot doubted that was just some accident. She quickly clicked the link, which brought up the story. She skimmed over the paragraphs, noting the location and amount of damage. Definitely not just an unexpected explosion. And this base was owned by Oz.. Ikasu closed the article out, instead pulling up another program. Fingers flew across the keys, typing in codes and commands as the girl attempted to tap into an Oz line.   
  
"What're you doing?" Hanami blinked, catching the serious expression across Ikasu's face.  
  
"Hold on.." Ikasu spoke, eyes still locked onto the screen. The other two watched silently, the only sound in the room being Ikasu's typing. Even after a beep silenced the keys, they didn't speak. Ikasu's eyes scanned the data she'd pulled up.  
  
"Looks like there's even more than us." Ikasu glanced toward the waiting girls.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Kawa finally piped up. Ikasu swiveled her laptop around so the pair could see. On it glowed a world map, with flashing yellow dots lit here and there.   
  
"What do those mean?" Hanami pointed to one of the yellow spots.  
  
"Oz bases that have been destroyed." Ikasu indicated a dot flashing in Northern Europe. "Read an article about that one. It said there was an explosion that completely demolished the buildings, but frankly, I don't believe it."  
  
Kawa nodded. "If that's all it really was I doubt the damage would have been that complete."  
  
"Yeah. It had to have been an attack." Hanami agreed. Ikasu suddenly snapped the screen of her laptop down, grin plastered across her face.  
  
"Well my friends, shall we get to work?"


	15. Job Hunt

The sound of car tires screeched across the dark pavement. Numerous screams could be heard from the gathering crowd of alarmed people and from the victims inside the colliding vehicles. A mother reached for her child as their car went skidding out of control, the father of the child tried desperately to steer the vehicle away from danger but his attempts were futile. The little girl screamed as she saw her parents get thrown from the car as it smashed into the headlights of a red Sedan.   
  
"Mommy, daddy!! NOOOO!!" the girl cried tears flowing nonstop down her cheeks.   
  
The last word the girl spoke echoed through out Kawa's mind and she tossed and turned in her hotel bed yelling for her mother and father. Then she lurched from her dream sweating and out of breath. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her blue oculars slowly adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her and she threw off her blue sheets and walked to the sink in the bathroom and splashed her face with some cool water. After a few moments there was a brief knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Kawa, you ok in there?"   
  
Kawa looked to her reflection in the mirror and closed her eyes. Visions of her dead mother and father flashed through her mind and she began to weep again.   
  
The guest at the door slid a bobby pin through the lock and ran to her weeping friend.   
  
"Kawa what's wrong?" she asked putting an arm around her and leading her to her bed.  
  
Kawa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine Hanami, I just had a bad dream." She said hugging herself.   
  
Hanami gave her a hug and could tell that Kawa didn't feel like discussing the matter. Though she wanted to know what it was that had disturbed her friend she didn't ask.   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" she asked instead.  
  
The blonde pilot nodded and smiled to her friend. "Yes, I'll be fine, thanks."   
  
Hanami smiled and stood walking to the door. "No problem, now get some sleep you gotta find a job in the morning!"   
  
Kawa smiled and flicked off her light and climbed back into bed. Her blue eyes stared at the ceiling for a brief moment before finally closing and luring her into a peaceful sleep.   
  
The next morning Kawa was awakened again, though not by a nightmare, but by the sound of her two hungry friends, Ikasu and Hanami both stood outside of the blonde's door and were yelling for her to wake up.  
  
Kawa waved to the door and muttered an "I'm coming" and quickly donned her blue tank, khaki shorts, and put her blonde hair up in a pony tail.   
  
She still didn't fully trust the two pilots, neither did they her or each other. But they still referred to each other as "friends" and looked out for one another.   
  
The pilot opened her door to see Ikasu standing in the hallway leaning against the far wall.   
  
"Come on lets eat real quick and then we can start searching." She said.   
  
"We?" Kawa asked as the two made their way to the stair well.   
  
"Well you. I'm going out to get some more info."   
  
"Don't you receive it on your laptop?"   
  
"Yes, but I haven't received any information on anything for a few days and I'm beginning to get worried."  
  
Kawa nodded at this and the two girls now took their seats inside the Green Dagger's lobby/ dining area.   
  
"What would you girls like?" Hanami asked as she approached. She was fully clad in her Inn uniform now, which consisted of a white polo shirt with a green dagger embroided on the right breast pocket, and a pair of khaki shorts.   
  
"I'll have the special and milk to drink." Ikasu said closing her menu.   
  
"I'll have some scrambled eggs, sausage and orange juice." Kawa added handing both the menus to their friend in uniform.   
  
Hanami smiled and wrote down their orders and then took their menus. "Alrighty, I'll be back in a moment!"   
  
The two-seated pilots nodded and sat in silence for a few seconds before Ikasu asked.   
  
"So what kind of job are you looking for?"   
  
Kawa looked up from the tabletop she was drumming her fingers on and sighed.  
  
"I really don't know."   
  
Ikasu smiled, "I'm sure you'll find something." Then she blinked and pointed to a poster on the far wall. "Hey look at that!"   
  
The two pairs of blue eyes gazed at a poster on the far wall. On it was a picture of a tall man with brown hair brushed over the left side of his face, he stood next to a young girl with brown hair who held daggers in each of her hands.   
  
"You could join the circus!" Ikasu said laughing a bit.   
  
Kawa's eyes narrowed. "That boy, he looks so familiar."   
  
"Ok here you are!" Hanami said setting down their plates and drinks. "Now you guys enjoy!"  
  
"How much?" Ikasu asked.   
  
"Since ya'll are friends of mine it doesn't cost anything!"  
  
Ikasu grinned. "Well that's pretty cool."   
  
A short few minutes later the two girls had finished their meals and went their separate ways. Kawa took off in the direction of the circus holding the poster in her hand. She once again looked down at the bright yellow letters across the bottom.  
  
"Gymnast needed"   
  
She remembered all the gymnast lessons she had as a girl, and how often she used them now. Getting this job would be the easiest thing she had ever done.  
After many turns and asking numerous people for directions Kawa finally made it to the red and blue-striped tent that served as the circus's arena.   
  
Kawa took a deep breath and said. "Well here I go." She wandered around the back of the tent where she knew the manager and the actors would be located and took a look around.   
  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her.   
  
Kawa jumped and turned, her hand ready to grab her gun at a moments notice. She eased up seeing it was the man from the poster.  
  
The tall boy's forest green eyes stared at her and seemed to twinkle in the morning sun. Kawa was lost in his handsome features and couldn't help but stare.   
  
"Can I help you?" the boy asked again.   
  
Kawa blinked and shook her head. "Oh um yes. Where is your uh boss?"   
She inwardly cursed to herself. Now was not the time to fall for a handsome face. She had an important mission to complete and her feelings were the last priority.  
  
"Whose that you got there Trowa? A girlfriend?"   
  
The tall boy whose name was obviously Trowa looked to the approaching man.   
  
"No sir she is looking for you."   
  
Kawa nodded and turned to the manger. "Yes, sir I came to answer your add for a gymnast."   
  
The manager looked her over and felt her arms and then blinked. "Well you definitely are strong enough to be a gymnast, those are some tough arms of yours."  
  
The blonde pilot smiled, "Thank you sir. I'm prepared to show off my skills if you wish."   
  
The man thought for a moment and said, "No I believe you have the skills. I want to be surprised in the show tonight! Now has Trowa introduced himself?"  
  
Kawa shook her head.   
  
Trowa bowed before Kawa and said, "My name is Trowa Barton."   
  
Kawa smiled. "And I am Kawa Nikoniko."   
  
The manager smiled and patted the two kids on the back. "Trowa will you give her a tour around the place? Or should I call Catherine?"   
  
"Sir, I have something I must attend to."   
  
"Alright, Catherine will be much more fun anyways she actually talks."   
  
Trowa gave a grin and then excused himself.   
  
The man looked to Kawa and said. "Catherine will be in the tent over there to your right. Tell her your new and need to be shown around."  
  
Kawa nodded and thanked the black haired man for his help and ventured to the tent. She knew this job would be easy to get!!   



	16. Another Battle

  
Hanami leaned back against a table she'd just cleaned, brushing bangs from her eyes. Moving to the next table, she absently wondered what her two companions were up to. As if on cue, Ikasu peered into the room. Hanami nodded to the teenager and returned to her work as Ikasu took a seat. Giving the tabletop a final wipe, Hanami grabbed her pad and pen, slipping over to the fellow pilot's table.  
  
"Hey. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thanks. Oh, what time does your shift end tonight?"   
  
"Six, why?" Hanami questioned, tucking the pad and pen into her uniform pocket. Ikasu grinned, pulling some paper from a bag beside her feet.  
  
"Because I made us some plans. Has Kawa been around?" Ikasu stuffed the papers away. Hanami shook her head.  
  
"Not since you both left this morning."  
  
"Ah. Guess I'll be off then." Ikasu stood, shouldering her backpack. "Just be ready to head out after your shift."  
  
"Alright, bye."   
  
"Later." Ikasu grinned, flicking her wrist in a two fingered wave. Hanami smiled and left to attend other customers as Ikasu exited the Inn.   
  
The pilot stood patiently at a corner, watching for the bus. Blue oculars wandered the street as she waited, leaning back against the "Bus" sign. _Guess she took my advice after all._ Ikasu noted mentally, remembering the circus poster, which was exactly where she was headed. Soon the large automobile Ikasu was waiting for pulled up, and the girl climbed on. She slid into an empty seat and, hands behind her head, gave a yawn, waiting to reach her destination.  
  
A short ride later, Ikasu climbed off the bus as it pulled to a stop. Glancing around, she spotted the large tent down the street and took off in that direction. As the pilot approached, the sound of music and laughter filled the air, along with the smell of popcorn and cotton candy. Sneaking around to the back, eyes wandered over trailers and cages.  
  
"May I help you?" A female voice came from behind Ikasu. The pilot cringed, caught. She swiveled on her heel, coming face to face with Catherine.  
  
"Err.. I was looking for a Kawa Nikoniko."  
  
"Ah. She'll be right out, her act is almost over." The knife thrower smiled. "Who should I tell her is waiting?"  
  
"Ikasu Koushi."  
  
Catherine nodded and disappeared into the tent, leaving Ikasu to breathe a sigh of relief.   
  
A few minutes later, Kawa emerged from the tent.   
  
"Ikasu?" The blonde questioned.  
  
"Hey there. Congrats on the job." Ikasu grinned, nodding to the costume Kawa was in.  
  
"Thanks, hehe. So, something up?"  
  
"Yeah. I found something very interesting today." That said, Ikasu pulled her backpack from her shoulder. Unzipping it, her hand ruffled through random objects, soon revealing the same papers she'd shown Hanami. She handed the stack to Kawa, who thumbed through them.  
  
"What is all this?" Kawa blinked. The brunette set her bag down, and lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
"OZ is planning to transport some mobile suits. There will be two routes, one by land, and one by air." Ikasu gestured to the maps. "Only one route has the suits, the other is a decoy."  
  
Kawa nodded. "Sounds pretty important."  
  
"Yeah. I thought one of us could go to one route, and the remaining two to the other. Who knows, we might even see those other pilots there. Can you be back at the Inn by six?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Kawa handed the papers back to Ikasu. Stuffing them back into her backpack, Ikasu again shouldered it.  
  
"Alright, see ya then." She gave a nod and headed back down the road, Kawa waving after her.  
  


~~~  
  


The clock struck six, and the three females had gathered. The situation was discussed, and destinations concluded. The three parted for their Gundams; Ikasu was to take the air route and Hanami and Kawa the ground. Little did they know that four other pilots were taking on this mission, and that OZ was ready for all seven.  
  
"Colonel Une, Gundam 04 is attacking the land route." One of the OZ soldiers at base spoke.  
  
"Alright, Aries troops attack!"  
  
Out on the battlefield, Gundam Sandrock and the Manguanac troops fought off the now attacking Aries.  
  
"Master Quatre, there are two new suits approaching from the West." The leader of the Manguanacs spoke. The pilot of Sandrock, Quatre, blinked, and turned to look in the specified direction. Two suits landed nearby the already fighting troops, weapons drawn. Nebulae and Orion.  
  
"Who are you?" Quatre questioned, opening a line to both Gundams.  
  
"There'll be time for introductions later, right now we have some suits to destroy." Kawa returned. Quatre nodded to himself, indeed they were right. All three Gundams returned to the battle, drawing closer to their target.  
  
"There's no mistaking these defenses, it's this route!" The blonde male concluded, heading for the train tracks. A weapon rose from the oncoming train, firing into Sandrock. With a yell from the pilot, the Gundam tumbled across the tracks.  
  
"You wish!" This was a new male voice. Gundam Deathscythe had appeared on the scene, grabbing ahold of the speeding train. With a bit of effort, it was pulled from the tracks, avoiding a run-in with the fallen Sandrock.  
  
"Guys, this one's the decoy." Spoke Hanami as she and Kawa approached. Deathscythe's pilot, Duo Maxwell, blinked at the two new suits, but refrained from asking. All four pilots instead turned to the train remains, where multiple Leo suits were now emerging. The girl was right - this was the wrong route.  
  
Meanwhile, the fleet of carriers with the mobile suits was nearing their fueling point. Behind them was another high speed carrier, which carried another Gundam and pilot. Aries were released, who quickly fired at the carrier. HeavyArms emerged from the flames and vaulted into the air, showering the OZ troops with bullets.  
  
"Colonel Une, half of the land route Leos have been destroyed by 02, 04, 07, and 08. And now the air route is being attacked by 03. Two other suits are also approaching from opposite directions to the air route, one believed to be 01."  
  
"Good. Inform Colonel Zechs."  
  
The fleet landed in the refueling base, HeavyArms nearby. Now Wing had joined the fight, piloted by none other than Heero Yuy. Trowa, piloting HeavyArms, was doing what damage he could, but before Wing could join, it's pilot was distracted by a new suit. Heero turned his attention to the sky.  
  
"Is it an Aries? No, it's bigger." The 01 pilot focused in on the suit, the screen revealing Zechs and the Tallgeese. Heero raised his beam rifle and fired, but Tallgeese quickly moved from the weapon's path. Zechs launched his own attack with beam cannon, shaking around the Wing some.  
  
"That's enough 01. We should have no need for beam rifles or cannons between us." That said, Tallgeese's beam cannon dropped to the ground, instead pulling out a beam saber. "We'll fight for recognition of superiority. You are a Gundam pilot, I'm sure that will suit you."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, slamming a fist into one of Wing's controls. The beam rifle fell, and beam saber was drawn. The two launched toward each other, resuming the fight.  
  
"Hm. There's the flight type." Trowa turned his attention to the fighting pair. He glanced toward Tallgeese. "Is that thing a new Oz model?"  
  
Now another suit flew onto the scene. LunarLancet. The Gundam immediately dove into battle, not bothering to ask questions of the two she didn't know.  
  
"And who's that?" Trowa turned his attention to Lancet. He shook his head, returning to his own battle. "My mission was to destroy the Taurus, I'm checking out." And so the fight continued, HeavyArms and LunarLancet attacking the base, and Wing and Tallgeese attacking each other.  
  
Inside the headquarters, Noin looked up from the screen she was watching.  
  
"The Taurus carriers are on standby for emergency take off. I'll give the okay."  
  
"I didn't approve of that." Colonel Une protested. "I know my strategies will never fail me, Noin. Get space fortress barge on the line."  
  
"Space fortress barge?" Noin blinked.  
  
"Colonel Une. Positioning is complete." Spoke one of the soldiers out in space.  
  
"Good. Calling all Gundam pilots! We are now positioned to stage an all out missile attack on the colonies. We have seized all missile satellites from the former Alliance. It's reasonable to say to say we control the fate of all colonies. This isn't a bluff. I demand all pilots surrender at once and hand over your Gundams!" Colonel Une smirked, this had to work.  
  
"They've targeted the colonies!" Quatre yelled in disbelief.  
  
"No way!" came Hanami.  
  
"And hand over our Gundams?" Duo blinked.  
  
"Damn." Kawa cursed beneath her breath.  
  
"Sounds like OZ's tricks." Trowa narrowed his eyes.  
  
"They can't!" Ikasu shook her head, slamming down a fist. Would OZ actually blow up the colonies..?  



	17. Gundam Pilots Unite

Kannichiwa all! Gomen, I know it's been a long while…since chapter 16 was put up ... and I know ya'll have been jus DYING to know what happens ^_^;; but it seems that my little Trowa-muse has ran off on a little vacation and has just returned …so here ya go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A small wisp of gray steam coiled and then disappeared as it left its warmth oft he hot chocolate on which it came from. A girl sighed contently as she sipped the warm substance gingerly and then smiled as the warmth spread throughout her tired body.   
  
"Tough night, huh?" a voice came from beside her.   
  
Thegirl turned her head to face a young man a few inches taller than she and smiled.   
  
"Yes, it was."   
  
The boy grinned and offered her a jacket. "It's kind of chilly out here," he stated. "So I thought you might like a jacket."   
  
"Thanks, Duo."   
  
Duo nodded and draped the jacket over her shoulders. "You're welcome, Hanami."   
  
Hanami smiled and returned her gaze to her mug. The eight pilots had only just returned to the base a few hours earlier…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
_"Before we get anywhere else I would like to know what you three women have to do with all this," A young Chinese man asked._  
  
_"We're gundam pilots just as you are." Kawa spoke, folding her arms across her blue tank. _  
  
_"And we are after the same thing y'a'l are." Hanami finished. _  
  
_"How is it that you knew about us?" Trowa asked._  
  
_Kawa's blue oculars averted to Trowa; he was the same young man she had spoken to not but a day ago. _  
  
_"I discovered it on my lap top, when I was looking for more information on OZ . It wasn't that hard to figure out." Ikasu chimed in. _  
  
_"How do we know you guys just aren't some kind of OZ cover ups?" The braided boy asked. _  
  
_"Duo, if they were cover-ups do you think they would go after their own troops? And when they knew it was a decoy?" Heero asked, his expression inscrutable. _  
  
_Duo frowned and glared at the girls accusingly but then smiled. "I suppose you're right. I mean, how could an evil corporation have three lovely young women as employees?" _  
  
_Hanami blushed slightly while Kawa and Ikasu seemed indifferent. The two girls each had their eye on a different pilot, but also wanted to seem as serious as possible. _  
  
_"There's no time for flirting now, Duo," Trowa stated. "We know have to figure out wheret o strike next." _  
  
_"Trowa's right," the Chinese man said from the far corner of the room. "We cannot screw up again." _  
  
  
_"It might be better if we discuss this in the morning," Quatre suggested. "After a full nights sleep." _  
  
_The others agreed reluctantly and all went their separate ways. _  
  
_~*~*~_  
  
"I'll show you to your room now." Quatre spoke as he joined Duo and Hanami.   
  
"That's all right, Quatre, she can bunk with me." Duo joked.   
  
Hanami giggled. "That's quite all right Duo."   
  
Quatre laughed nervously and Duo's statement and asked, "Shall we go?"  
  
Hanami smiled and returned the jacket she wore to Duo. "Thanks for the jacket."   
  
Duo smiled and pushed it back toward her. "Keep it, lets just say it's a welcome tothe group gift!"   
  
The young girl pilot smiled and shrugged the jacket on again. "Thanks again. Are you sure though?"   
  
"Yeah, absolutely, not a problem."   
  
Hanami grinned, showing off her pearly whites, and then followed her newly made blonde-haired friend Quatre toward a tall gray building.   
  
Duo grinned to himself as she walked off. "Not a problem, not a problem at all, hehheh."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ikasu lay in her room on the small cot like bed pushed against the farthest wall from the door. She gave out a long sigh as she looked lazily over to her backpack in the corner.   
  
"Maybe tonight I'll just sleep in my clothes," she thought aloud to herself.   
  
"Hey Ikasu are you in there?" a voice whispered from the other side of her door.   
  
Ikasu's eyes looked to the side toward the door and asked, "Yeah, Kawa, what's up?"   
  
Kawa creaked the door open slowly and stepped a fuzzy bunny slipper inside the room.  
  
Ikasu sat up and crossed her legs as Kawa joined her on the bed.   
  
"What's on your mind?" Ikasu asked again.   
  
"It's the gundam boys," Kawa said.   
  
"What about them?"  
  
Kawa blushed. "I just don't think I can concentrate on my mission…"  
  
"With all the handsome faces around?" The two girls sitting on the cot looked to the figure standing in the doorway. "Sorry, I heard you guys talking, and I couldn't sleep either, so I thought I would join you."   
  
Kawa smiled and laughed a bit. "It's all right, thanks for finishing my sentence though, Hanami."   
  
Hanami grinned and jumped on the bed with the other two and made a happy peace sign.   
  
The girls laughed and then Ikasu poked Kawa. "I didn't know you were that into guys!" she giggled. "Who do you have your eye on?"   
  
Kawa blushed and shook her head. "Not telling!"   
  
"Aww, come on Kawa-chan!" Hanami pleaded.   
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Elsewhere the five gundam boys sat seated around a large round table all of themstaring at a device in the center of the table.  
  
"Come on Kawa!" Ikasu's voice sounded from the mechanism.   
  
"This really isn't right Duo." Quatre said looking worriedly to the device. "I mean it's invading their privacy.."   
  
"Oh, come on, Quatre, don't you want to know who they like?"   
  
"Well ... yes... But not in this way!"   
  
Trowa shook his head. "This is irrelevant to our mission, you said we were going to have a meeting."   
  
Duo gave an evil grin. "Well, I lied."   
  
Heero gave a sigh and was about to say something when he heard his name over themachine.   
  
"Hah! Someone likes Heero!"  
  
Heerohad a slight redness in his cheeks but it quickly vanished as Wufei smashed theblack device with his fist.   
  
"Thisis pointless, we have a mission to complete." he stated standing.   
  
"Aww, is wittle Wuffers jealous of Heero?" Duo teased.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo and then walked out, muttering to himself and trying to block out Maxwell's loud laughter.   
  
  
  



	18. Decisions

A pair of blue eyes blinked open as the bright rays of the sun filtered in through the blinds of the small window located next to the bed. The body on whom the eyes belonged to stirred and gave out a loud yawn as it sat up.  The figure removed her legs from underneath the bed sheets and placed them on the sun warmed floor, and then began to yawn stretching her arms above her head.   
  
"I guess I better get dressed.," the girl muttered.   
  
She quickly stood and smiled as she hung her head out the window waving to some soldiers driving a truck below. Then she frowned when she recognized the shape of the lump they were carrying.   
  
"Wait right there buckos!" she yelled down to them.   
  
The soldiers stopped the truck and looked to each other with questioning looks.   
  
The girl at the window shrugged on her robe and bunny slippers and ran down to the truck waiting on the dirt road below.   
  
"Where do you think you're going with that?!" she yelled pointing to the cargo.   
  
"It was Master Quatre's orders Ms. Kawa."   
  
Kawa frowned. "Oh and he didn't think that it would be WISE to ask it's pilot first?!"   
  
The soldiers blinked. "But he did..this is Ms. Hanami's gundam."   
  
Kawa blinked. "It is?"   
  
The soldiers nodded.   
  
Now that she thought about it the Nebulae did have about the same shape as the Orion, but just to make sure Kawa peeked underneath the blanket covering the gundam. The soldiers had been right, underneath the gray tarp lay a shiny purple and silver gundam.   
The pilot blushed with embarrassment once realizing it and returned to the front of the truck.   
  
"I'm sorry, where are you taking it then?"   
  
"To be destroyed.."   
  
"To be...what?!"   
  
"The pilots decided on it this morning.."   
  
"WHICH pilots?!"   
  
"The guys.."   
  
Kawa fumed. "Do NOT move from THIS spot!!" and with that she stormed off toward the breakfast room; forgetting she was still in her purple pajamas with pink stars, and moons.   
  
"OK who made the stupid decision to destroy the gundams?!" Kawa yelled as she ran in.   
  
Quatre and the other boys looked up at her. "Uh we did.."   
  
"Why?!"   
  
"Because Oz wants them, we can't just very well hand them over.." Duo said, "oh and nice pj's"   
  
Kawa ignored his last comment and joined them at the table. "Why destroy them? We can hide them..we have for quite some time. No one has found them yet."   
  
"Yet" Heero muttered while sipping a cup of coffee.   
  
"Look you guys, I know the colonies have been threatened, but if we destroy our gundams how are we going to fight Oz? Without our mobilesuits, Oz'll take over and our efforts would have been in vain."   
  
"Not exactly, we can still sneak into their bases and sabotage them within." Trowa pointed out.   
  
Kawa sighed. "Does Ikasu and Hanami know about this?"  
  
"Hanami does...sorta." Duo said.  
  
"Sorta?" all the pilots turned to him.   
  
"Well, I asked her through her bedroom door...she was still asleep...kinda."   
  
Kawa sighed yet again. "So neither of them know?"   
  
The boys shook their heads.   
  
"We didn't want to wake you." Quatre said offering her a cup of coffee.   
  
Kawa took the mug and thanked him.   
  
"And we started on this operation long before you women stepped in." Wufei growled.   
  
The blonde haired pilot slammed her fist on the table, "So just because we are WOMEN makes us stupid? And that we don't know squat about fighting or mobile suits?! Well, listen to me you sexist buncha jerks! WE are perfectly capable of THINKING and fighting! And WE should decide what happens to OUR gundams!! They don't belong to YOU they belong to US!"   
  
The five boys had all stopped sipping from their mugs and stared blankly at Kawa, who was fuming and had spilt her coffee all over the table and floor.  Wufei even looked a bit scared.   
  
"Well, good morning to you all," she muttered angrily and then she turned and walked out.   
  
"Way to go Wu-man! With you and that sexist tongue of yours we all could never get married!"   
  
Wufei glared over at Duo and then turned to Heero. "What are we going to do?"   
  
Heero sipped his coffee calmly and his Prussians were locked on the doorway. "We'll do nothing until we talk with the girls, and get their opinions."   
  
"She did bring up a good point."  Quatre added beginning to clean the spilt coffee. "We did act without their consent."   
  
The other boys agreed, apart from Wufei, who still thought women were insignificant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So they decided to destroy the gundams?" Ikasu asked.  
  
The three girls decided to hold a secret meeting of their own to discuss their plans. They all sat cross-legged on the floor in Hanami's room each holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate, and each of them still in their pj's.   
  
"Yea," Kawa nodded. "it was lucky that I woke when I did."   
  
"I thought I heard someone talking this morning!" said Hanami setting down her mug. "I just thought it was in my dream."   
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Kawa asked them.  
  
"I propose that we keep our gundams, cause as you said Kawa we need them to fight."   
  
"Good idea Ikasu-chan, but what if the boys don't agree?" Hanami questioned.   
  
"Then we will fight alone."   
  
"So it's decided then?"   
  
The two others nodded.   
  
"All right, lets leave today..and get back to the Green Dagger."   
  
"OH hang on you guys. I discovered some new news last night."   
  
Kawa and Hanami turned to Ikasu. She now held her lap top in her hand and was beginning to open it, and quickly typed a few keys.   
  
"It's gonna be a bit tricky..but I think if we go to this base here, " she points. "On the Galapagos, we can sneak in and retrieve the mission plans AND blow up the base!"   
  
"Do you think we can do that?" asked Kawa peeking over Ikasu's shoulder.   
  
Hanami grinned and twirled a pistol around her finger. "Just leave it to me guys! When it comes to stealth and high tech explosives I'm the babe ya want!"   
  
"We're gonna need a copter." Ikasu said typing a few more keys. "Kawa you're good at driving different sorts of transportation right?"   
  
Kawa nodded and beamed a bit, "Name any vehicle, boat, or flying contraption that I can't fly, and I'll give ya my gundam!"   
  
Ikasu grinned and typed a few more keys. "OK then, we'll have to wait till next Friday night."   
  
"Why?" Hanami and Kawa asked together.   
  
Ikasu grinned. "Cause the only people there..will be us, and a few guards. 45 to be exact. It'll be as easy as pie!"   
  
A few moments later the three girls emerged from their barraks. Each of them wore a short pair of shorts and a colorful tank top; their light travel bags held at their sides, or over their muscular shoulders.   
  
"Leaving already ladies?" Quatre asked as he strode up to them.   
  
"Yea, I'm afraid so Quatre." Ikasu said pushing her shades up. "Thanks for the rooms, and the service."   
  
"Yea the food was great!" Hanami added.   
  
"So what have you guys decided to do?" Heero asked from behind them.   
  
"We're going to keep our gundams, what you do with yours is your business." Kawa said as she loaded a truck near by with her things.   
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"Aww man the babes are leavin?!"   
  
The girls, and the two gundam boys looked toward the sound of the disappointed Duo.   
  
"Yes, they are Duo." Quatre said.  
  
Hanami blushed a bit and held out the jacket, and the recorder out to Duo. "Here's your jacket Duo, and I think you will be needing this." she added a hint of anger into the last few words.   
  
Duo laughed nervously. "Oh I wonder why that's in there..."   
  
"Next time you shouldn't be so loud, " Ikasu muttered. "We could hear you through our open windows. Plus since that's an older model it makes static."   
  
"All three of our gundams are packed and rearin to go!" Kawa reported as she joined the party from behind the three cargo trucks.   
  
"Lets get a move on then." Hanami said, and she clasped Quatre's hand. "Thanks for everything."   
  
Quatre smiled and blushed a bit. "It was nothing Hanami, come back anytime."   
  
"You thank him like we've been here for weeks." Kawa muttered.   
  
"It never hurts to be polite Kawa-chan." Hanami waved her finger.   
  
The blonde pilot nodded. "I suppose you're right, thanks Quatre."   
  
Quatre nodded and blushed again, he was not used to all this womanly attention.   
  
After all the girls had said their thanks they boarded their trucks and roared off down the dirt road and into the desert.   
  
"Kawa! You're going 20 miles over the speed limit!!" Hanami yelled.  
  
Kawa stuck her head and looked backward at Hanami's truck behind her and a cupped a hand to her ear. "What?!"   
  
Ikasu shook her head, "This is gonna be a long trip.."   



	19. Caught

  
  
"All right, is everyone clear on the plan?" Ikasu questioned. The pair sitting across from Lancet's pilot nodded. It had been three days since they arrived back at the Green Dagger Inn, and today they were to execute their plan.  
  
It seemed simple really. Thursday they would leave for Ecuador and stay at a place along the coast to rest up. Friday the group would boat out to the Galapagos Islands. Then they would attack the base that night.  
  
"It should go smoothly with the low guard count. And, if we're lucky, we'll get a bonus prize." Ikasu looked up from the laptop screen to flash Hanami a grin, who merely waved a hand.  
  
"I'll get it, don't worry. I'll even bet lunch on it." She smirked.  
  
Ikasu let her grin widen. "Ooo, I'll take that bet. It's a win-win situation. Either lunch or a disk."  
  
Kawa let a small laugh escape her as she listened to the conversation between her two companions. Ikasu reached across the bed to prod the giggling Kawa in the shoulder.  
  
"Dessert says I get every suit before Hana-chan gets out of the base." Cue the grin. Hanami snagged a pillow from her bed and threw it at Ikasu, smirking as it caught the taller pilot in the face.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if all you think about is your stomach."   
  
"Probably, but it's a deal." Kawa grinned.  
  
The trio quieted again as a series of beeps broke through their joking. Looking to her watch, Ikasu climbed to her feet and snagged her laptop.  
  
"C'mon guys, Ecuador awaits!" Three grins were exchanged before the trio separated to grab their bags.  
  


~~~  
  


Tonight was the night. The three pilots were preparing to put their plan into action as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Kawa and Hanami climbed into the helicopter they had acquired, and Ikasu had made her way into LunarLancet's cockpit. As the pilot pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves, Kawa's voice spoke through the radio.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"You bet. Wait about five minutes before you leave, okay? That should give me enough time to catch their attention." Ikasu grinned to herself.  
  
"Will do." Kawa responded before looking over her shoulder at Hanami. The short-haired brunette looked up from the harness she was working with and flashed Kawa a thumbs up. "Everything's fine here, you can go."  
  
Both pilots watched as the Gundam stepped forward and shot into the air; and, after waiting the designated amount of time, took off in the same direction.  
  
Inside Lancet's cockpit, Ikasu had already spotted her target. Upon the upper slope of a volcanic mountain was the base. Throwing the controls forward, the Gundam surged toward the ground. The right arm swung around, releasing four missiles aimed for the ground below. The attack was close enough to the base to cause a disturbance, but not close enough for a direct hit. Smirking as alarms wailed, Ikasu took cover in the dense vegetation.  
  
Soon Aries and Leos alike emerged from the building, following after the Gundam. Machine cannons raised from Lancet's shoulders, showering the mobile suits with bullets before taking to the air again. Switching between offense and defense, Ikasu slowly inched herself and the majority of the troops further away from the base.  
  
Approaching from behind were Kawa and Hanami. Stopping a fair distance from the base so she wouldn't attract attention, Kawa held the helicopter in a hover.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Got your radio?" Kawa questioned as she peered out the window to the ground below.  
  
"Yup!" Hanami called back as she adjusted the headset. Once satisfied, she dropped a cable out the open door and snapped her harness to it.  
  
"Call me when you're ready. I'm going to land this thing a safer distance away."  
  
"Gotcha." Taking a firm grip on the cable with both gloved hands, Hanami jumped out and slid toward the ground.  
  
Once feet found soil, the pilot unclipped her harness and flipped on her radio.  
  
"I'm on the ground, see you in a few." Hanami sprinted for the base as the 'copter took off.   
  
Once she reached the building, Hanami snuck into the hanger and took down one of the soldiers. Snagging the uniform, the pilot pulled it on and proceeded further into the base.  
  
Making sure her headset was mostly hidden, Hanami peered down one of the numerous halls. Soldiers were rushing back and forth as alarms echoed throughout the rooms. Slipping into a less populated hallway, the teenager selected a random door and opened it.  
  
Blue eyes searched the empty room, stopping on a computer. Dropping into the chair, hands fell upon the keyboard and began typing. Folders and files flashed by, each surveyed carefully by the girl's gaze.  
  
"Just what I was looking for." Hanami smirked as she pulled a disk from her pocket. She stuffed it into one of the slots and began downloading.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Hanami blinked at Ikasu's sudden outburst over the radio.  
  
"What's wrong Ikasu?"  
  
"There are _way_ more soldiers than we anticipated!" Ikasu growled.  
  
"I'm almost done here, just waiting for this download to finish."  
  
"Okay. Hurry up, we need to get out -" Ikasu cut her sentence short with a yell as her suit took a direct hit. Hanami pushed the earpiece closer, faint alarms now in the background of Ikasu's end. "Take whatever you have and get out of there _now_! I don't know how much longer I can keep them busy!  
  
"All right." Hanami frowned. The mission was taking a definite turn for the worse. A small beep brought the pilot back to the screen in front of her. Hanami snagged the disk and jumped from her chair. Slipping back into the hall, the pilot stuck the disk into her pocket. "Okay, now to get out of here.."  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!"  
  
Hanami whirled on her heel to see two armed soldiers standing a yard or so away from her.   
  
Caught.  



	20. Multiplying Soldiers

Hanami swore under her breath when her blue eyes fell on the two armed soldiers on the other end of the hallway.   
  
"Put your hands in the air and don't move!" one of the soldiers yelled to her.   
  
The pilot smirked and made as if to put her hands in the air.   
  
"I'm warning you..." the soldier started, but was cut short by a bullet in chest.   
  
Hanami blew the smoke from the end of her silenced pistol and averted her gaze from the fallen soldier to the other.   
  
"Don't worry about your friend. He's alright, but you won't be unless you drop that gun."   
  
The man looked to his groaning partner and then dropped his gun on the floor.   
  
The pilot grinned and sauntered over to trembling soldier. "You guys are smarter than I thought."   
  
The man gulped, "What do you want?"   
  
"I already have what I came for." Hanami said patting her pocket. "But it would be a lot better if you didn't remember me..."   
  
"I won't say anything! I promise!"   
  
"Of course you won't." Hanami smiled at the man and gave a swift karate chop to the back of his neck, knocking him unconcious.   
  
"I better boogie, I can't afford to have another encounter!"   
  
With that decision in mind Hanami set off the way she came in, through the hanger. But, when she got there she quickly changed her mind.   
  
"Shit, where did all these guards come from?"   
  
The hanger was filled with Oz soldiers each of then tending to their own task, running from here to there as a red light flashed above.   
  
"I better get out of here fast...Ikasu won't be able to hold this much longer!"   
  
"Hanami where ARE you?!"   
  
Hanami jumped as Kawa's voice yelled through her headset. And she quickly concealed herself in the shadows as two soldiers marched by.   
  
"I'm still inside, there's too many of them! It's like being a juicy bug inside an ant hill."   
  
"I know what you mean. But you better get out her fast, Ikasu can't keep this up much longer..."   
  
"What happened Kawa?"   
  
"Nevermind that! You have a job to do!"   
  
Hanami swore to herself. "It's that bad huh?"   
  
Kawa's reply was distant, "Try the vents, I'll meet you on the roof."   
  
The pilot sighed, "10-4" and then looked to the ceiling. "Now why didn't I think of that?"   
  
She quickly took a look around and then jumped up grabbing the grate with her fingers. She then eaisly slide the grate open and hauled herself up in the shaft replacing the grate back into it's rightful spot.   
  
"It's time like these, " Hanami said to herself. "I wish I had a spiffy laptop...or at least a map. So I could know where the heck I'm going!"   
  
  
The female pilot started to crawl never the less. She figured that as long as the vent slanted upward...it ment she was going upward.   
  
Soon enough Hanami reached a grate that faced toward the twinkling stars above and she gave a grin.   
  
"Who needs maps anyway?" she said to herself as she climbed out, and was almost immediatly greeted by Kawa who was flying the helicopter overhead.   
  
Hanami waved and backed up a step as a rope ladder tumpled down to her. As soon as the ladder settled Hanami climbed up into the 'copter and rolled it up behind her as Kawa sped off away from the base.   
  
Hanami heard a groan from behind her, and she turned to see her friend Ikasu laying there beside her, her head and right arm bandaged.   
  
"Oh my...Ikasu what happened?"   
  
Ikasu gave her a smile. "I was overwhelmed...but I ended up beating them all..Lunarlancet saved me..."   
  
"How?"   
  
"I fell unconcious and she fought on, she fought on for me."   
  
Hanami looked down sadly and grasped her friend's hand, "I'm sorry I took so long...I should of been more careful, then none of this would have happened."   
  
Ikasu squeezed her friend's hand, "We are all soldiers in a brutal war Hanami. We are each ready to give up our lives for the idea we defend, or want to uphold. There will always be wounded or casualties, and soldiers, good soldiers, should never worry about themselves. The important thing is that you carry out your mission succesfully. Did you get the information?"   
  
Hanami pulled out the disk in her pocket, "Yes."   
  
Ikasu nodded and closed here eyes, "Good Job. Wake me when we reach home."   
  
Hanami nodded and covered Ikasu with an extra blanket in the 'copter , and sat in silence the rest of the way. Being a soldier was not all it was made out to be.   
  
  
  



	21. Ice Cream Sundae

The flight felt like eternity to Kawa and Hanami as their companion lay asleep behind them. First, Hanami had to fly Lancet back to the mainland, then the trio had to get it into a transportation plane. Now they were flying that plane to the states, Texas to be more exact.   
  
"Requesting permission to land in your airport. Over." Hanami spoke into the radio she picked up as their plane circled above the airport.   
  
"You aren't a scheduled flight. Over." Replied a male voice from the tower.   
  
"We realize that, but we need a place to land and we're carrying injured. Over." There was a momentary pause after Hanami pulled her thumb away from the talk button.   
  
"Request granted. Take runway two, we'll have an ambulance standing by. Over."   
  
"Thank you. Over and out." The short haired brunette put the radio away and peered behind her seat at Ikasu. "Hey, we're getting ready to land. We even got a ride waiting for you." Hanami gave a grin. Ikasu blinked away and managed a smile.   
  
"Heh, thanks you guys."   
  
As soon as the plane came to a stop, an ambulance drove out, just as they were told. The paramedics loaded Ikasu in and drove off after giving Hanami and Kawa the name of the hospital. Before the pair could go, however, they had to get a truck, and hide LunarLancet. While they were busy with that task, Ikasu was already getting fixed up and put in a room.   
  
"What's taking them so long?" Ikasu sighed, now cleaned up and bandaged. Well, somewhat cleaned up. She wasn't exactly the prettiest pick of the crowd. More like tired, bleeding, and black and blue. But, that was the price to pay for being a soldier, eh?   
  
In fact, Kawa and Hanami were on their way in. The pair slipped through the automatic doors and into the main waiting room. Twin sets of eyes searched the room and stopped on the front desk. Kawa strode over, and, upon her arrival, a nurse looked up. The middle-aged woman's hazel eyes surveyed the teenager briefly before she spoke.   
  
"May I help you?"   
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a girl that was brought here earlier. She's about my age, tall, long, brunette hair."   
  
The nurse nodded after Kawa finished. "Mm, I recall a patient of that description. Are you a relative?"   
  
"A cousin. Her parents called and asked me to pick her up because they're away on business and it would take them longer." The story came so easily that the nurse had no other choice but to believe it. Stepping out from behind the desk, the woman started down the hall.   
  
"Okay, her room is this way."   
  
As she followed, Kawa flashed her companion a thumbs up behind her back. Hanami grinned and slid behind the now empty desk. Hands fell on a computer keyboard and began typing. Moments later, a medical file appeared on the screen.   
  
"Ikasu Koushi. Parents?" Hanami typed in random names to fill the empty space, and also made sure to note that they had been informed. "Address and phone number?" More random names and numbers. "And now to clear these fees." Once finished, Hanami found the room number and quickly took off down the hall.   
  
"Here you go, room one twenty-seven." The nurse noted as her and Kawa came to a stop. The blonde nodded her thanks and peered inside.   
  
"Kasu-chan?"   
  
Ikasu looked up as she heard her name. "Hey! I was wondering when you were coming."   
  
"Oh! I brought you something." Kawa grinned and stepped over to the bed, setting a brown paper bag in Ikasu's lap. The pilot blinked once before opening it and reaching inside. When her hand reappeared, a foam cup with a plastic lid came with it. Ikasu pulled off the lid to find an ice cream sundae, complete with hot fudge, whipped cream, and even strawberries. Kawa rocked back on her heels, still grinning. "For winning the bet."   
  
"Wow! Thanks!" Ikasu laughed as she snagged a spoon from the paper bag and dug in.   
  
"No problem, hehe."   
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Hanami spoke as she closed the door behind her. Ikasu merely waved her spoon as a "It's okay", mouth full of ice cream at the moment. Hanami suppressed a chuckle as she walked over. "So, how're you doing?" Ikasu swallowed her bite of dessert before answering.   
  
"Fine. They had to stitch me up a bit, and I'm bruised," Ikasu gestured to her wrapped right arm and the left side of her forehead. "But nothing serious. I'm ready to get out of here." She grinned.   
  
"That's good to hear." Kawa smiled. Hanami nodded in agreement.   
  
"Let's head over to our hotel then." The Nebulae pilot offered Ikasu a hand up, which the other teen accepted, spoon in mouth. The trio left and made their way back to hotel. A clean tank and jean shorts were sitting out for Ikasu, and as she entered the bathroom to change, Hanami set up Ikasu's laptop.   
  
"What're up to?" Ikasu questioned as she stepped from the bathroom.   
  
"Just typing up a letter for the guys." Hanami replied. Kawa and Ikasu leaned over the typing pilot's shoulder to read as she wrote.   
  
Hey guys!   
  
Well, Kawa, Ikasu, and I just finished up our first mission since we left. There's good news and bad. The good is that we got the disk we went to the base for, but we didn't all make it out as safely as we would have liked. There were more soldiers than listed that were going to be there, and Ikasu was overwhelmed. We just picked her up from the hospital (Don't worry, she's fine. Just some stitches and bruises. ^_^) and it...   
  
"...Made me wonder if we should have left after all. What do you say, think we should all join up again? Signed, Hanami." Duo swiveled around in his chair as he finished reading. Cobalt eyes shifted from one male to the next that occupied the room. "So, what's the verdict?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Invitation

  
A/N : Ko-ni-chi-wa minna! We finally got this story movin along!! ::crowd cheers:: Now I jus want to tell you one thing before you read this story! Kawa mentions her "piece" in the very first sentence...a "piece" can be used as slang for gun. You hear it on those cop shows all the time...so I jus wanted you guys to know that! So you wouldn't be all confuzzled!! ^_^ enjoy!   
  
**B-chan-the-editor's notes: I just sliced my leg, and I have no clue how x.x;;; It hurts, though... Commas!!! x.x Heh.. Quatre's so sweet ^^**  
  
~~~  
"Hanami, have you seen my piece?" Kawa asked as she rummaged though her duffle bag.   
  
Hanami looked up from Ikasu's laptop. She had grown to like this small piece of equipment and was currently playing solitare, while Ikasu lay behind her pleading for her beloved laptop.   
  
"No, I haven't seen it, Kawa-chan." Hanami said, ducking as a swift kick from Ikasu flew over her head.   
  
Kawa sighed, "What about you, Ikasu?"   
  
The long haired brunette looked to Kawa, frustration glinting in her blue eyes. "I haven't either."   
  
"I know I have it!" Kawa said punching her gloved palm.   
  
"Did you look in the back of your pants?"   
  
Kawa nodded, "Yea, that's where I usu-"   
  
"Duo!" Hanami yelled jumping up from the hotel bed.   
  
Kawa whirled, "Duo?! How did you get in here?"   
  
"You forget that we specialize in espionage!" Duo grinned. "We can unlock anything."   
  
"You really should have knocked first," Quatre blushed, pointing to Kawa.   
  
Kawa raised a brow and looked down at herself. She was wearing a sports bra she used for running and spandex shorts. "What's wrong Quatre?"   
  
"Yea man those are her workout clothes buddy," Duo said clapping Kawa on the shoulder.   
  
Just then Trowa, Heero and Wufei moved into the hotel room, shutting the door behind them.   
  
"Couldn't you guys have at least called ahead?" Ikasu asked sitting up. She was still in her pj's.   
  
"We e-mailed you." Quatre said his eyes still shut tight. "But no one answered back."   
  
The blonde and long haired brunette looked to Hanami.   
  
"What?" Hanami asked. She was the only one fully dressed, and was not minding the hott boy's presence.   
  
"You can uncover your eyes, Quatre." Ikasu said standing with help from Kawa. "It's not like we're naked or something."   
  
Kawa laughed, "Yeah, I go running like this!"   
  
Quatre reluctantly opened his eyes, but kept his gaze to the ground. "We have our own hotel room. We just wanted to tell you guys that we we're here, and that, " he pulled an evelope from his pocket, "We've been invited to a banquet."   
  
Kawa took the envelope and opened it up, her two companions looking over her shoulders. "Dear Guest, I would very much enjoy your company at my banquet. Please come well dressed, and ready for a wonderful dinner, and a night full of dancing and laughter."   
  
"Wow, that sounds fun!" Hanami said. "Does this mean we'll have to wear fancy dresses and stuff?!"   
  
Quatre nodded, his head still down. "Yes, we spotted some nice shops on the way up here. Would you girls like to join us later?"   
  
Kawa groaned, along with Ikasu. "Dresses?" they said together.   
  
Hanami smiled and hugged both her friends. "These girls have never worn a dress in their life!" she said. "You'll love it Kawa and Ikasu!"   
  
"Yeah.." Ikasu said.   
  
"Right." Kawa finished.   
  
"Great!" Quatre said, smiling. "We'll stop by after lunch!"   
  
Hanami grinned, "Okay then! We'll be ready!"   
  
The blonde haired pilot nodded and turned toward the door, which was already opened, Wufei and the others already waiting in the hallway.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later found Hanami, Ikasu and Kawa all walking with Quatre down the semi-crowded street of downtown Austin, Texas.   
  
"Couldn't you have worn something ... different, girls?" Quatre asked.   
  
The girls looked down to their clothing and shrugged. "It's the only civilian clothing we have," Ikasu said. She wore a green tank and ripped jean shorts. Hanami nodded in agreement. She wore a tube top with jean shorts, and Kawa strode next to her in khaki cargo shorts, with a tank that ended just above her well-toned middle.   
  
"Well, ok." Quatre said holding a door open for them.   
  
The girls thanked him as they walked in, and heard a gasp as they walked by.   
  
"What is it now, Quatre?" Kawa asked getting a little annoyed.   
  
"You have a tattoo!" he said pointing to her arm.   
  
Kawa grinned, "Yea isn't it great? It means angel!" she pointed to the japanese symbols on her left arm.   
  
Ikasu turned and pulled down the left strap of her green tank revealing the same tattoo on her back. "We all match!"   
  
Quatre sighed and looked to Hanami. "Don't tell me you, too.."   
  
Hanami grinned and turned showing the outside part of her left ankel.  
  
"All right... well, lets go look at some dresses then," he said, shaking his head.   
  
The girls grinned to each other and followed Quatre to the dress department of the store they were in.   
  
"May I help you?" a lady asked walking up to them.   
  
It was all the girls could to do supress their laughter, the lady wore huge lensed glasses that made her eyes look gigantic.   
  
Quatre sideglanced at the girls and then grinned to the lady. "Yes, we're attending a banquet tonight and we need some dresses for these young ladies."   
  
The lade looked each one of them over raising a brow at the visible tattoo on Kawa's arm. "All right, would you like our full makeover treatment?" she asked.   
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, please. Thank you."   
  
Kawa snorted. _I don't need a makeover.   
  
_"All right then, girls, follow me."   
  
The girls did as they were told following the big-eyed lady to the back of the store. While Quatre sat on a couch near by and picked up a magazine.   
  
For a total of three hours the girls searched for dresses, fought each other for one, or yelled at the assistant for poking them with a needle when they were getting fitted. Now the girls were directed into another room, a bed lay in the middle, along with different equipment on each side.   
  
"What are you going to do?!" Hanami yelled as she was pushed down on the bed.   
  
"We're just going to wax your legs!" The assistant said as she was shoved aside by the strong teenager.   
  
Kawa walked by the room in an awkward fasion and glared evilly at Quatre, who was sitting not far away. "I'll kill you for this! You never said that waxing hurt!"   
  
A scream echoed from the room Hanami was in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. And a man flew through the doorway and landed against the wall.   
  
Quatre winced as the guy hit, "I guess I should have warned them first."   
  
Kawa snickered and took a seat by Ikasu, who was whining about her stinging legs.   
  
A long grueling two hours later the girls were ready, to be presented to Quatre for the final ok. The big eyed assistant walked up to him, her right eye turning purple, but a triumphant smile on her face.   
  
"They are ready Mr. Quatre." she said, and gestured to the three girls walking down the hallway.   
  
Quatre gasped and blushed, they each looked extremely beautiful. Though their walk would have to be changed. For they each strode as if they were wearing combat boots and cargo pants.   
  
Ikasu was the first to approach, in a spaghetti strapped red silk dress, with roses embroided in golden threads at the bottom. Her long brown hair had been curled and placed on the back of her head in a fancy bun, and around her strong shoulders a red sash was drapped.   
  
"Well, how do I look Quatre?" she asked smiling. "The lady said I would get used to the heels, and makeup soon enough."   
  
Quatre bowed, "You look ravishing." he said.   
  
Ikasu blushed a bit and moved aside for Kawa. The short female pilot had her blonde hair half up and half down with rich curls coming down beside her ears. Her dress had no straps or sleeves, but was a beautiful midnight blue, and gently brushed the floor as she walked. Around her neck lay her golden locket, she had had since childhood.   
  
Quatre grinned and bowed again, "You look exquisite Kawa."   
  
Kawa blushed and smoothed out her dress, "Thanks, Quatre."   
  
Hanami was the next to step up in a black dress with a golden dragon embroided on the bottom half, and the top in a tank-top style. Her hair was held up in a bun by two chopsticks and around her neck was a golden chain, the assistant had given to her along with a pair of gold earrings.   
  
"Wow! Wufei'll love your dress, Hanami," Quatre said bowing. "You look gorgeous."   
  
Hanami giggled. "You're sweet, Quatre."   
  
"Now are you girls ready for the banquet?!" Quatre asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Kawa and Hanami yelled together.   
  
"Can we eat before we go? All this work makes me hungry."   
  
Quatre laughed. "They'll be food there!"   
  
Ikasu smiled, "Then what are we wating for?!"   



End file.
